


Don't Blame Me

by orenjibitte13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjibitte13/pseuds/orenjibitte13
Summary: Wonwoo adalah orang yang tidak pandai merangkai kata sementara Junhui adalah orang yang sering bersikap semaunya.Dua kepribadian yang bertentangan itu membawa mereka pada konflik hubungan yang begitu rumit untuk diselesaikan.Apakah akhirnya Wonwoo dan Junhui akan mampu bertahan atau malah saling melepaskan?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	1. Kesabaran

**Author's Note:**

> Halo^^ salam kenal ya,, ini work pertama aku, silakan dibaca(≧▽≦)

Bagi seseorang yang pernah terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas seperti Jeon Wonwoo, menjadi putra kebanggaan keluarga rasanya hampir mustahil untuk dicapai. Meskipun demikian, ia tak pernah menyerah untuk mencapai keinginan terbesarnya itu.

Wonwoo merasa beruntung memiliki orang tua serta adik yang selalu mendukungnya untuk kembali menata masa depan, tak peduli seberapa besarpun kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Namun di balik itu, ia selalu merasa kesepian. Bukan karena dukungan dari keluarga yang dirasa kurang, melainkan di saat dunianya hancur berantakan, tak ada satu pun teman yang sudi mengulurkan tangan.

Beruntung kesepian itu tak berlangsung lama sebab sang Ayah memutuskan pindah tempat tinggal supaya sang putra sulung bisa memulai kehidupan baru, tanpa perlu dibayang-bayangi masa lalu.

Di sekolah baru, Wonwoo memiliki banyak teman yang juga merupakan tetangga barunya. Mereka semua anak yang baik, lucu dan juga hangat. Jadi meskipun Wonwoo adalah orang yang canggung dan tak mudah akrab, mereka tetap mampu membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman.

_"Hidup itu penuh kejutan."_ Begitu kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Wonwoo kala sebuah keluarga dari China pindah ke rumah samping kediaman keluarga Jeon.

Putra sulung mereka yang kebetulan seusia dengan Wonwoo sangat senang menghabiskan waktu di kediaman keluarga Jeon; mungkin itu karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja sedangkan di rumah Wonwoo, ada Nyonya Jeon yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri.

Ia adalah Wen Junhui. Wajahnya tampan namun tingkah lakunya sangat random, hingga siapapun yang menyaksikannya sering dibuat geleng-geleng kepala. Contohnya saat Pemuda China itu masuk ke dalam lemari, menabrakkan diri ke dinding, menempelkan kaleng minuman bersoda ke dada, menghentak-hentakkan kaki saat berjalan dan tiba-tiba mengeong saat belajar bicara bahasa Korea.

Dan anehnya, semakin hari Junhui semakin menempel kepada Wonwoo.

Junhui yang memutuskan untuk fokus belajar bahasa Korea di sebuah institusi pendidikan selama tahun pertamanya tinggal di sana, setiap pagi selalu antusias ikut Nyonya Jeon mengantar Wonwoo berangkat sekolah. Di dalam mobil, Junhui akan menunjuk banyak hal dan memaksa Wonwoo untuk memberi tahunya nama-nama hal tersebut dalam bahasa Korea.

Tiap Wonwoo pulang sekolah sore atau malam hari, Junhui pasti sudah berada di dalam kamar Wonwoo, tersenyum lebar lalu memintanya mengevaluasi ulang pelajaran bahasa Korea yang telah dipelajarinya hari itu.

Bahkan tiap sebelum pulang, Junhui selalu meminta Wonwoo untuk menceritakan dongeng dalam bahasa Korea. Kalau Wonwoo menolak bercerita, maka siap-siap saja Junhui tidak mau beranjak dari kamarnya.

Bagi orang yang suka menyendiri seperti Wonwoo, tentu saja kehadiran Junhui membuatnya sangat terganggu.

Namun saat setahun kemudian Junhui memeluknya dan berteriak girang berkat kesabaran Wonwoo lah dirinya bisa lulus ujian bahasa Korea, di situ lah Wonwoo juga ikut berterima kasih pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin, Wen Junhui memang diturunkan Tuhan untuk menguji kesabaran Jeon Wonwoo. Dan beruntung, Wonwoo tidak menyerah dalam menghadapi ujian tersebut sehingga kini ia berhasil merasakan kepuasan batin setelah menyadari betapa bersyukurnya Junhui atas kesabaran yang ia miliki.

Bila dipikir-pikir, Wonwoo menjadi lebih mampu mengendalikan emosi setelah mengenal Junhui. Ia yang tadinya pemarah dan mudah terganggu oleh hal-hal sepele, sekarang jadi lebih santai dalam menghadapi segala hal --kecuali ujian masuk universitas impiannya.

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir Wonwoo merasa stres menjelang ujian tersebut yang akan dihadapinya 6 bulan lagi.

Wonwoo menekan dirinya sendiri, menetapkan standar tertinggi. Ia harus lulus ujian tersebut dan membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Ia tak ingin gagal. Ia tak boleh gagal. Sudah cukup dirinya menyengsarakan orang tuanya dua tahun lalu. Sekarang adalah saatnya membuat mereka bangga. Sudah saatnya ia menjadi sebuah kebanggaan keluarga.

Namun sayangnya tekad Wonwoo tersebut membuat emosinya menjadi tidak stabil. Batinnya tertekan. Otaknya sulit memikirkan suatu hal secara rasional. Itu sebabnya Jeon Wonwoo yang notabene suka menyendiri, kini semakin menutup diri.

Selain demi bisa fokus belajar, menutup diri juga dilakukan demi menghindari segala kemungkinan terkecil yang bisa memicu kemarahannya.

Namun apalah arti menutup diri bila Wonwoo berteman dengan seorang Wen Junhui.

Junhui sering masuk ke kamar Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba. Bila pintunya dikunci, Junhui memiliki berbagai cara untuk membuat Wonwoo rela membukakan pintu untuknya; seperti terus mengetuk daun pintu, menelepon sang pemilik kamar tiada henti, bahkan mengadukannya pada Ibu Wonwoo.

Di dalam kamar, sebenarnya tak banyak yang Junhui lakukan. Paling hanya bergelayut manja pada Wonwoo yang sedang fokus belajar.

Apa Wonwoo merasa risih? Tentu saja. Apa Wonwoo sering mengusir Junhui? Tentu saja. Bahkan tak terhitung kata-kata kasar yang Wonwoo lontarkan supaya Junhui berhenti menginjakkan kaki ke kamarnya.

Tapi apa Junhui pernah menuruti Wonwoo? Tentu tidak. Karena Junhui itu orang yang suka bersikap semaunya, maka tak ada cara lain bagi Wonwoo selain harus mati-matian berusaha memakluminya.

Namun di hari ini, hal yang Wonwoo hindari malah benar-benar terjadi; kesabarannya habis, kemarahannya memuncak dan emosinya tak dapat dikendalikan saat Junhui tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menarik buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Wonwoo yang kalap dengan kelancangan Junhui pun spontan meneriakkan kalimat makian sambil merebut kembali buku tebal itu lalu memukulkannya pada kepala Junhui. Tak cukup sampai sana, Wonwoo juga menendang perutnya sekuat tenaga.

Akibatnya, Junhui meringkuk di lantai seraya meringis kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya memegangi perut, sebelah tangannya lagi memegangi kepala.

Menyaksikan keadaan pemuda di hadapannya itu, tubuh Wonwoo membeku menyadari perbuatannya sudah keterlaluan. Sangat amat keterlaluan.

Ia pun hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap kosong Junhui yang kini malah berusaha meminta maaf ke padanya.

"Won ... Maaf ... Maafkan aku ... Maaf aku sudah lancang merebut bukumu ...."

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. Bukan, bukan dirinya tidak memaafkan Junhui. Namun karena ia tak habis pikir dengan kebodohan Junhui. Padahal ia yang terluka, mengapa ia pula yang meminta maaf?

Di lain sisi, Junhui tak dapat menahan tangisnya melihat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala. Itu berarti permintaan maafnya ditolak. Lalu bagaimana kalau setelah ini Wonwoo tidak sudi lagi berteman dengannya?

"A-aku takkan melakukannya lagi, Won. Aku menyesal ... Jadi tolong maafkan aku ...."

"Diam, bodoh!" bentak Wonwoo yang tak ingin lagi mendengar permintaan maaf dari seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah korban.

Ia tahu Junhui begitu ketakutan akibat bentakannya. Namun Wonwoo bisa apa? Dirinya tak mampu merangkai kata supaya Junhui mengerti maksud dari bentakannya.

Pikirkan itu nanti.

Yang penting sekarang ia harus mengecek keadaan Junhui. Namun baru satu langkah, suara sang Ibu dari ambang pintu tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kenapa teriak-- Junhui? Kau kenapa sayang?"

Melihat kondisi Junhui, wanita itu segera menghampirinya, bersimpuh di hadapannya dan merengkuh sang pemuda ke dalam pelukan.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo melangkah mundur. Ia tidak siap menerima kemarahan sang Ibu saat ini.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" bentak Nyonya Jeon pada sang putra sulung. Tatapannya tajam disertai kemarahan yang tersirat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Lidah Wonwoo kelu, pikirannya kacau sehingga dirinya tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Sungguh. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

Keinginannya untuk menjadi putra kebanggan keluarga Jeon kini terasa semakin jauh dari angan-angan sebab ketahuan menganiaya orang lain _lagi_.

"Bibi ... Ini salahku. Tadi aku sudah lancang merebut bukunya," lirih Junhui seraya berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Aku tak apa-apa, Bibi. Jangan khawatir."

Tatapan Nyonya Jeon semakin tajam pada sang putra, terlihat jelas bahwa beliau tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Itu masuk akal mengingat Nyonya Jeon adalah seorang Ibu yang sangat peka; beliau tahu Wonwoo risih dengan keberadaan Junhui. Namun beliau tak pernah melihat adanya dampak buruk dari kehadiran Junhui dalam kehidupan Wonwoo, sehingga beliau tak pernah menjauhkan mereka berdua.

Kini melihat Junhui yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya demi terlihat baik-baik saja, Nyonya Jeon sadar bahwa dirinya harus mulai menjauhkan kedua remaja itu.

Ironisnya bukan karena Junhui yang membawa pengaruh buruk pada Wonwoo, melainkan karena Wonwoo lah yang telah berani menyakiti Junhui.

Bila tidak dijauhkan, bukan tidak mungkin Wonwoo akan melakukan hal buruk yang lebih lagi.

Melihat Junhui yang kesulitan berdiri, Nyonya Jeon segera membantu.

"Won, kau sudah belajar seharian ... Jadi tadinya aku mau memaksamu ikut membeli kado ulang tahun Soonyoung sekalian mengajakmu refreshing ... Maaf caranya salah ... dan maaf sudah mengganggumu ...." Bibir Junhui melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, namun sorot mata serta nada bicaranya menyiratkan kekecewan yang mendalam.

Ia pun pergi dipapah Nyonya Jeon, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatap kosong pada kepergiannya.

Junhui peduli padanya, Junhui hanya ingin menghiburnya ... Namun apa yang tadi Wonwoo lakukan sebagai balasan?

Sungguh mengerikan.

Selain itu ... Soonyoung akan berulang tahun? Itu tandanya ulang tahun Junhui sudah terlewat ....

Rasa bersalah menyengat hati Wonwoo kala menyadari ia telah melewatkan ulang tahun Junhui begitu saja. Sedangkan Junhui tak pernah telat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Bahkan setiap tahun, Junhui selalu memberinya kado hasil membongkar celengan khusus yang ditempeli sticker 'kado untuk Wonu'.

Mengingat tanggal ulang tahun Wonwoo yang semakin dekat, pasti celengan tersebut sudah terisi penuh. Cukup menunggu 37 hari, dirinya pasti akan menerima kado mahal lagi dari Junhui hingga membuat Wonwoo semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang menyayat hati.

Dan di detik ini Wonwoo tahu, ia tidak boleh diam saja; ia harus melakukan sesuatu supaya mendapat maaf dari Junhui serta membuat sang Ibu berhenti marah ke padanya.

Maka dengan gerakan kilat, Wonwoo memakai beanie dan meraih dompetnya lalu melangkah keluar rumah dengan tujuan membeli kado untuk Junnie.


	2. Pertanyaan

"Wonwoo Hyung memang galak dan menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia itu perhatian," kata Bohyuk yang tengah membantu Junhui berjalan atas perintah sang Ibu. Mereka sedang menuju gerbang, tanpa menyadari hadirnya sang topik pembicaraan di belakang.

"Aku tahu ... T-tapi dia juga sosok yang bisa diandalkan. Itu s-sebabnya aku selalu bergantung padanya m-meskipun dia sering berkata kasar," ujar Junhui dengan terbata-bata, menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Dia sebenarnya tidak suka mengucapkan kata kasar. Dia hanya ... _Hmm_ bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya ya," Bohyuk menjeda ucapannya untuk berpikir sementara Junhui menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. "... Dia itu tak pandai merangkai kata. Akibatnya, apa yang dia ucapkan belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Jadi saat tadi dia membentak Junnie _Hyung_ supaya diam, itu bukan berarti dia tidak memaafkan." sambung Bohyuk yang membuat mata Junhui terbelalak.

"B-begitu? Ah, berarti akunya yang mudah tersinggung. Kalau begitu aku akan berubah menjadi orang yang tidak mudah tersinggung! Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkan aku, Bohyuk." Tanpa sadar, rasa sakit di tubuh Junhui berkurang mendengar informasi baru tersebut. Sakit hatinya atas ucapan kasar Wonwoo selama ini juga mendadak hilang. Ah ... Perasaan istimewa Junhui pada Wonwoo rupanya semakin mendalam.

Di lain sisi, Wonwoo begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. _Junhui adalah orang yang mudah tersinggung?_ Padahal itu tak pernah terlintas di benak Wonwoo sebelumnya. Malah ia sempat merasa aneh karena Junhui tak pernah tampak tersinggung, sekasar apapun ucapan Wonwoo kepadanya selama ini.

Rasa penyesalan Wonwoo yang sudah menyakiti Junhui kembali muncul menyengat di hati.

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, apa Junnie _Hyung_ punya kekasih?" tanya Bohyuk, mengganti topik obrolan.

"Tidak. Baru putus dua hari lalu. Hehe."

Bohyuk terbelalak tak percaya, "Huh? Putus di hari ulang tahunmu, _Hyung?_ Mantan kekasihmu jahat sekali."

"Dia tidak jahat. Aku sendiri yang minta kami putus."

"Kenapa?"

Junhui menengadahkan kepala dan menghirup napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Dia sudah dewasa ... Dia sudah merencanakan masa depannya sedetail mungkin. Sedangkan aku? Tiap harinya otakku hanya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal tidak penting. Seperti ingin makan ini, ingin nonton itu, ingin melakukan ini, ingin membeli itu. Maka dari itu aku mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku merasa tak layak untuk menemaninya menuju masa depan yang sudah dia rencanakan."

Jujur, Wonwoo tak tahu mantan kekasih mana yang sedang temannya itu bicarakan. Ia memang melarang Junhui untuk curhat tentang kehidupan asmara. Karena Wonwoo malas mendengar curhatan topik tak penting itu. Apalagi jika itu terlontar dari mulut orang **genit** seperti Junhui. Bisa dibayangkan, ada berapa banyak nama pemuda yang akan Junhui sebutkan, yang harus Wonwoo suka rela dengarkan.

"Oh ... Aku mengerti ..." Bohyuk melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Junhui. Ia pun sadar sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. " _Hyung_ ... Maaf aku sudah lancang bertanya tentang itu."

Junhui seketika tersenyum manis, "Hey kenapa jadi canggung begitu? Santai saja."

"Oke. Hehehe."

"Kau sendiri punya pacar tidak?" Tanya Junhui, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak, karena menunggu Junnie _Hyung_ single. Hahaha."

Junhui ikut tertawa seraya menjewer pelan telinga Bohyuk. Ia tahu pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu sedang bercanda. Jadi dengan senang hati, Junhui menyahuti candaan tersebut sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Bohyuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pacaran denganku!"

"Oke, _Jagiya_. Hahaha." Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama, tanpa menyadari ada hati yang terluka di belakang mereka.

Setibanya di luar gerbang, Bohyuk belok ke kanan menuju rumah Junhui sedangkan Wonwoo belok ke kiri menuju gerbang komplek.

Suasana hati Wonwoo berantakan. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya baru saja menjadi saksi atas terciptanya hubungan istimewa antara Bohyuk dengan Junhui? Rasanya ia hampir gila. Hatinya terluka dan pikirannya berteriak tak terima. Namun ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. Sangat tidak mungkin bila dirinya cemburu! Tidak mungkin!

Lantas mengapa?

Mengapa Wonwoo tak tahu jawabannya padahal ia adalah murid terpintar di kelasnya?

"Wonwoo!"

"Woooooon!"

"Wonwoo _Hyung_!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo seketika menoleh ke kanan, ke arah sumber suara. Di sana ada Jihoon, Jeonghan, Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke padanya. Mereka adalah para tetangga sekaligus teman sekolah yang menjadi pengusir kesepian Wonwoo sejak pindah ke kota ini --dua dari mereka yakni Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sudah lulus tahun kemarin.

Wonwoo balas melambaikan tangan lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah. Namun beberapa detik kemudian langkahnya terhenti karena Mingyu datang menghadang.

Mingyu tersenyum ceria, kedua tangannya direntangkan. "Mau ke mana?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu dan menatap malas pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, "Kalian tak perlu tahu. Kenapa kalian berkumpul?"

"Astaga! Ini kan libur musim panas, jadi tentu saja kita berkumpul untuk menikmatinya!" jawab Jeonghan berapi-api sebab kesal ada orang yang lupa kalau sekarang adalah waktunya bersenang-senang.

"Oh," respon Wonwoo singkat sambil memutar bola mata malas.

"Junnie mana?" tanya Seungcheol yang juga ditimpali Jihoon, "Iya! Dia mana? Harusnya sekarang dia sedang menempel padamu."

"Dia lagi pacaran sama Bohyuk," Wonwoo menjawab ketus seraya menepis kasar lengan Mingyu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Tawa mereka pecah seketika, membuat emosi Wonwoo hampir meledak karenanya.

"Sialan! Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau yang lucu, bodoh! Junhui itu baru putus dari Namjoon _sunbaenim_ dua hari lalu. Dia tak mungkin tiba-tiba move on terus pacaran sama Bohyuk!" ujar sang pemuda terpendek, Lee Jihoon. Sebelah tangannya memegangi perut, sebelahnya lagi menghapus air mata imajiner.

Wonwoo tak terima disebut bodoh. Maka ia berseru kencang meluapkan kekesalannya. "Aku sendiri yang menyaksikan mereka setuju untuk pacaran!"

Mereka semua kembali tertawa. Bahkan Jihoon menepuk-nepuk keras punggung Wonwoo. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Jeonghan saling memukul bahu sambil tertawa kencang.

"Won, mereka pasti hanya bercanda. Astaga ... Bisa-bisanya orang sepintar dirimu tertipu oleh Junhui." ucap Jeonghan yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo mulai mempercayai mereka.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ , kalau Bohyuk adalah kekasih baru Junnie _Hyung_ , lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Padahal jelas-jelas semalam aku dan Junnie _Hyung_ sudah setuju untuk pacaran. Mereka semua saksinya," Mingyu tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk teman-temannya, tanpa menyadari suasana hati Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba kembali memanas.

Kim Mingyu sialan!

"Nah! Berarti Bohyuk itu selingkuhannya Junhui!" Sahut Jihoon yang direspon dengan tatapan tajam oleh Wonwoo.

Merasa terhibur dengan tingkah Wonwoo, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Jeonghan. Ia pun menepuk punggung Mingyu. "Cepat cari kekasih barumu itu, Mingyu. Kau harus merebutnya dari Bohyuk!"

Mingyu langsung mengangguk lalu berlari kecil menuju rumah Junhui.

Wonwoo hendak melangkah lagi namun Seungcheol menahannya, "Sebenarnya kami sedang menunggu Junhui yang berjanji akan memaksamu ikut membeli kado ulang tahun Soonyoung bersama-sama. Tapi kau malah muncul sendirian lalu bilang Junhui lagi pacaran sama Bohyuk. Ini sangat ganjil ... Jadi ... Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Junhui?"

Wonwoo mendadak gugup. Sangat gugup. Baru kali ini ia disidang oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Kalau menjawab bohong, ia pasti takkan dibiarkan lari. Tapi kalau menjawab jujur, ia pasti akan mati hari ini.

Tapi untuk orang seperti Wonwoo, lebih baik mati dari pada lari.

"Tadi Junhui merebut buku yang sedang ku baca. Jadi aku pukul kepala dia pakai buku itu lalu menendang perutnya ...."

Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol refleks menarik napas. Mata mereka membelalak dan mulut mereka sama-sama terbuka, menggambarkan betapa mengejutkannya pengakuan sang pemuda berkaca mata.

"... itu sebabnya dia pulang diantar Bohyuk." Sambung Wonwoo, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Dia itu sangat khawatir kau terus-terusan belajar tanpa istirahat! Bodooooh! Jeon Wonwoo bodoh!" maki Jihoon disertai tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalau Soonyoung tahu, dia pasti akan membunuhmu," desis Jeonghan yang direspon anggukan oleh Jihoon dan Seungcheol.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila Soonyoung bersikap _overprotective_ terhadap teman kesayangan sekaligus kembaran gemininya itu. Selain karena Soonyoung menganggap Junhui lah satu-satunya malaikat di antara teman-teman iblis nya, Soonyoung juga merupakan ketua dance club tempat Junhui mengembangkan talenta. Jadi Soonyoung merasa bertanggung jawab untuk memastikan Junhui selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Lucunya, Junhui malah sering merasa kewalahan menerima perhatian dari Soonyoung sehingga ia lebih memilih menempel pada Wonwoo dibanding pada sang 'bayi harimau'.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Seungcheol yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Wonwoo. "Apa kau sudah minta maaf?" Kali ini Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, sehingga Jihoon dan Jeonghan menghela napas kasar.

"Seperti yang aku duga," sindir Jeonghan yang kini melipat lengan di dada.

"Dasar pengecut," desis Jihoon.

"Itu gara-gara kalian semua!" seru Wonwoo tak terima dipojokkan seperti ini. Ia menatap nyalang mereka bertiga. Kedua tangan Wonwoo dikepalkan kuat-kuat, sebisa mungkin menahan diri jangan sampai kepalan tangannnya itu mendarat di wajah mereka.

"Sialan! Kenapa kami yang disalahkan?" bentak Jihoon yamg membuat mulut Wonwoo terkatup rapat.

Wonwoo enggan bila harus jujur telah melewatkan ulang tahun Junhui dan baru sekarang berniat untuk membelikannya sesuatu --yang rencananya kado tersebut juga akan digunakan sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf atas sikap kasarnya tadi.

Sangat mengenal sang pemuda berkaca mata, Seungcheol tahu ada sesuatu yang Wonwoo enggan untuk sampaikan.

Seungcheol mengusap punggung Wonwoo, "Katakan saja. Kami janji kami takkan menghakimimu."

Jihoon dan Jeonghan seketika menyadari situasi tersebut. Mereka pun tersenyum kikuk karena sudah menghakimi Wonwoo atas apa yang mereka ketahui, bukan atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baiklah. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menjawab setengah jujur.

"Aku ... aku mau beli hadiah dulu sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi kalian malah menghalangi jalanku."

Jihoon, Jeonghan serta Seungcheol langsung tersenyum dan menghela napas lega. Ternyata Jeon Wonwoo tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan.

"Junhui akan memaafkanmu meskipun kau tidak memberinya sesuatu." ujar Seungcheol yang kini merangkul Wonwoo. Yang dirangkul hanya menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

"Benar. Beli hadiah bisa lain kali, yang penting kau secepatnya minta maaf pada Junnie." Jeonghan menimpali. Sedangkan Wonwoo menggeleng lagi.

Jihoon yang tak sabaran pun berseru kencang, "Cepat pergi! Minta maaf sama Junhui!"

Tanpa menunggu respon Wonwoo, Seungcheol segera memutar tubuh pemuda itu ke arah rumah Junhui. "Se-ka-rang."

Akhirnya Wonwoo mulai berjalan menuju rumah sang tetangga. Rasa bersalahnya berkecamuk dalam hati sehingga langkahnya gontai dan kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Tepat di ambang pintu rumah, ia berpapasan dengan sang Adik yang menatap iba ke padanya. " _Hyung_ ... Jangan kaget kalau setelah ini _Eomma_ akan melarang kalian berdua bertemu lagi."

Bohyuk pun pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Wonwoo yang langkahnya terasa semakin berat ketika menuju kamar sang korban di lantai dua.

Setibanya di sana, Wonwoo hanya bisa membeku di ambang pintu begitu menyaksikan posisi sang pemilik kamar dan Mingyu yang tampak sangat ganjil; Junhui berbaring di ranjang sementara Mingyu duduk di sampingnya, membungkukkan badan dan menundukkan kepala hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Junhui memeluk leher Mingyu sedangkan kedua lengan Mingyu berada di sisi kepala Junhui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＼(◎o◎)／ Mingyu sama Junhui lagi ngapain????
> 
> Thank you for reading(✿ ♡‿♡)


	3. Ketidakmungkinan

Wonwoo tahu Junhui dan Mingyu itu teman satu kelas. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka mereka sedekat ini. _Semesra ini_.

Sedangkan Wonwoo saja yang selama dua tahun ini ditempeli Junhui, tidak pernah sampai melakukan itu. Paling sebatas Junhui yang bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Tapi dengan Mingyu ... Mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti pasangan sungguhan?

Pantas kah Wonwoo merasa cemburu? Tunggu. Cemburu? _Tidak mungkin!_ Mana mungkin Wonwoo bisa cemburu padahal dirinya tidak menyukai Junhui.

"Kim Mingyuuu kau tampan sekali jika dilihat sedekat ini."

Mingyu memutar matanya malas, ia sangat mengenal sang pemuda manis yang sedang memeluk lehernya ini. Junhui akan selalu memeluk leher dan memujinya habis-habisan demi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Junnie _Hyung_ , jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa _Hyung_ pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Junhui seketika cemberut. Mata besarnya menyipit, menatap tajam sang lawan bicara. Kedua tangannya pun mendorong tubuh Mingyu supaya menjauh darinya.

Sial sekali dirinya sedang lemas. Jadi ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Mingyu saat ini.

"Junnie _Hyung_ , aku khawatir padamu. Tolong hargai kekhawatiranku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mingyu."

"Apa Wonwoo _Hyung_ yang sudah membuatmu begini?"

"B-BUKAN!"

Hati Wonwoo merasa tersentuh Junhui berusaha menutupi kejahatannya dari Mingyu.

"Lalu kenapa?" nada bicara Mingyu mulai naik. Tatapannya menajam, kesabarannya menghadapi Junhui mulai menipis.

Junhui lantas menangkup wajah Mingyu. Ia tahu ini adalah kelemahan sang sahabat. Semarah apapun, Mingyu pasti mendadak luluh tiap kali Junhui menangkup wajahnya.

"Mingyu-ya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Mingyu tahu Junhui berbohong. Mingyu tahu Junhui tidak baik-baik saja. Dan Mingyu juga tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah penyebab Junhui terbaring lemah di hadapannya. 

Logikanya, tadi saat mereka bertemu, keadaan Junhui tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi sepulangnya dari rumah Wonwoo, keadaan Junhui jadi lemah begini. Siapa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan Jeon Wonwoo?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mingyu luluh kalau Junhui sudah bersikap manis seperti sekarang ini.

Sejenak, mereka saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Mingyu menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau Junnie _Hyung_ tak mau bilang. Aku takkan memaksa lagi."

"Terima kasih pengertiannya," gumam Junhui seraya tersenyum manis.

Hal ini menyebabkan tatapan Mingyu beralih pada bibirnya. Seolah terhipnotis, Mingyu mengikis jarak antara wajah mereka.

Wonwoo seketika memalingkan pandangan ke segala arah. Ia tak sanggup menyaksikan mereka berciuman.

Gelak tawa Junhui yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Wonwoo spontan menoleh lagi ke arah mereka.

Ternyata sebelah tangan Junhui mendorong wajah Mingyu dan sebelah tangannya lagi menarik rambut Mingyu.

"Aaaaargh!" Mingyu berteriak kesakitan sementara tawa Junhui semakin kencang terdengar.

"Makanyaaaaa jangan coba-coba menciumku tanpa izin!"

"M-maaf, _Hyung_!"

"Baiklah. Karena aku baik hati, aku akan memaafkanmu." Junhui melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah dan rambut Mingyu untuk memeluk lehernya lagi.

"Junnie _Hyung_ benar-benar mantan kekasihku yang paling menyebalkan."

Apa? Mantan kekasih? Apa Wonwoo tak salah dengar?

"Uh ... Padahal aku menganggapmu sebagai mantan terbaikku," ujar Junhui dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Hati Wonwoo bagai teriris mengetahui status mereka yang sebenarnya; mantan kekasih. Entah mengapa dirinya merasakan perihnya dikhianati.

Junhui tak pernah menjadi milik Wonwoo, maka tak sepantasnya Wonwoo merasa dikhiananti oleh Mingyu saat tahu Mingyu pernah memiliki Junhui.

Sayangnya, tidak peduli seberapa besar usaha Wonwoo untuk menyangkalnya, rasa sakit ini terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan.

Mingyu menatap malas sang mantan kekasih, "Junnie _Hyung_ pikir aku percaya?"

"Serius, Mingyuuu. Soalnya kau itu mantanku yang berubah menjadi sahabat. Dan aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu."

"Oh ... Aku kira mantan terbaikmu itu Namjoon _Hyung_. Soalnya Junnie _Hyung_ menangis seharian setelah putus dengannya."

"Ugh!" Junhui mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mingyu. Akibatnya wajah Mingyu terbenam di sudut leher Junhui. "Apa aku boleh curhat padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Junnie _Hyung_ tak perlu minta izin."

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo seolah ditampar kenyataan. Dirinya tidak pernah sudi menjadi pendengar cerita Junhui. Sekarang Wonwoo tahu mengapa Mingyu lebih pantas untuk memiliki Junhui.

"Tapi kau harus pergi, Gyu. Seungcheol _Hyung_ dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggumu."

"Sebentar," Mingyu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Junhui lalu merogoh sakunya untuk meraih ponsel.

Ia mengirim pesan pada Seungcheol mengabarkan keadaan Junhui yang tidak baik-baik saja sehingga meminta mereka untuk pergi duluan dan berjanji akan menyusul secepatnya.

Tanpa menantikan balasan, Mingyu memasukkan lagi ponselnya pada saku celana kemudian berbaring di samping Junhui, kebetulan menghadap ke arah pintu.

Di posisi barunya ini, tatapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang tampak terkejut, Mingyu malah tampak tak peduli. Bahkan di saat Junhui membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang mantan kekasih, Mingyu malah tersenyum miring pada Wonwoo.

Katakan Wonwoo bodoh. Namun apa daya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang. Akhirnya ia hanya diam mematung dengan tatapan kosong tertuju pada tangan Mingyu yang membelai lembut kepala Junhui.

"Kau tahu, Gyu. Tiap kali aku menerima seseorang jadi kekasihku, aku pasti belum menyukai mereka. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaanku selalu tumbuh untuk mereka. Tapi pada Namjoon _Hyung_ ... Sejak awal mengenalnya aku sudah mengaguminya. Dia cerdas, baik, berwibawa dan mampu memberiku perasaan aman serta nyaman. Dia seperti Wonwoo ... Aku tahu cintaku pada Wonwoo bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi di saat ada orang yang bisa menyerupai sosok Wonwoo hadir dalam hidupku, tentu aku merasa bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya ... Kebahagiaanku tak berlangsung lama karena aku tersadar, aku tak pantas bersanding dengan seseorang seperti dia."

Di detik itu Wonwoo dan Mingyu bereaksi sama; terhenyak dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Jantung Wonwoo berdebar tak terkendali mengetahui dirinya dicintai Junhui. Rasanya tidak masuk akal. Seorang Wen Junhui yang memiliki banyak pengagum ternyata mencintai seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang seringkali mengabaikannya bahkan sering menyakitinya dengan perkataan kasar.

"W-wow ..." gumam Mingyu setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Itu sebabnya aku tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan kita, Gyu. Karena dulu aku mengagumi Namjoon _Hyung_. Aku lebih memilih dia dibanding dirimu. Maaf ..."

Suara Junhui terdengar parau, namun tanpa diduga, Mingyu malah tertawa.

"Syukurlah karena itu. Aku kira Junnie _Hyung_ tiba-tiba minta putus karena _Hyung_ kelelahan akibat perbuatanku di atas ranjang," Mingyu menaik turunkan alis, menggoda sang mantan kekasih.

"Sialan!" Junhui berseru kesal. "Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kita sering melakukan seks? Apa kau lupa aku ini masih perjaka?"

'Tidak mungkin!' teriak batin Wonwoo. Tidak mungkin orang se genit Junhui belum pernah melakukan seks sama sekali. 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!'

"Hahahaha. Tapi aku satu-satunya mantan kekasihmu yang pernah melihatmu tanpa busana."

"Diaaam! Kim Mingyuuu kau membuatku maluuuu!" Junhui memukul-mukul pundak Mingyu, andai ia sedang tidak sakit begini, pasti ia sudah menendang sang mantan kekasih supaya keluar dari kamarnya sekarang juga.

Mingyu tertawa kecil lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan mesra di pelipis Junhui dengan tatapan meremehkan tertuju pada Wonwoo.

"Tapi serius, _Hyung_. Aku minta maaf padamu atas kejadian itu."

"Dengar, Gyu. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. Lagipula, waktu itu aku sendiri yang membiarkanmu melepas seluruh pakaianku dan kau langsung minta maaf saat aku bilang aku belum siap melakukannya. Kau baik sekali, Gyu. Terima kasih karena sudah menghormati keputusanku."

"Junnie _Hyung_ itu orang yang sangat layak untuk dijaga, dihormati dan dicintai. Jadi Junnie _Hyung_ tak perlu berterima kasih ke padaku, oke?"

"Ugh! Jangan manis seperti ini, Gyu! Aku tak mau semakin menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu demi Namjoon _Hyung_."

Mingyu tersenyum hangat pada Junhui. Sejak mereka putus enam bulan lalu, baru kali ini mereka mengobrol dari hati ke hati. Rasanya melegakan sebab selama ini keduanya berpura-pura hubungan istimewa di antara mereka tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan untungnya, tidak ada satu pun di antara teman-teman mereka yang mencurigai. 

Itu wajar, mengingat Junhui terkenal sebagai orang yang genit sementara Mingyu terkenal sebagai playboy. Jadi setiap Junhui dan Mingyu asyik berduaan, teman-teman mereka hanya akan menganggap keduanya sedang bercanda.

Kalau Mingyu boleh jujur, alasan ia dulu mengencani Junhui itu karena Soonyoung pernah bilang bahwa Junhui sebenarnya masih polos. Junhui belum pernah melakukan seks bahkan Junhui menolak minum alkohol karena masih di bawah umur. 

Sifat Junhui yang _clingy_ , mudah akrab dan suka iseng menggoda para siswa tampan membuat orang-orang salah paham ke padanya; Kim Mingyu adalah salah satu dari orang itu.

Dengan demikian, Mingyu mengencani Junhui untuk membuktikan benar atau tidaknya perkataan Soonyoung.

Jadi ketika Mingyu mendapati kenyataan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung itu benar, Mingyu merasa tidak layak untuk seseorang sepolos dan sebaik Junhui.

Oleh sebab itu, dirinya tidak marah maupun menaruh dendam saat Junhui tiba-tiba minta putus. Toh, Mingyu sadar diri bahwa ia tidak pantas memiliki Junhui.

Tapi mengetahui Junhui mencintai Wonwoo ... Mingyu merasa tidak rela. Sebab jika ada satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tidak layak dicintai seorang Wen Junhui, tentu orang itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Untung saja Mingyu ingat, Wonwoo akan segera masuk universitas. Jadi ia tak perlu pusing memikirkan cara untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa menyesal? Bukankah semalam kita sudah setuju berkencan di depan teman-teman kita?"

Gelak tawa Junhui kembali terdengar, "Ahahahahah benar juga. Asal kau tahu, kekasihku ada dua sekarang. Kau dan Bohyuk hahaha."

Mingyu mencubit pipi Junhui, gemas. "Aku tahu."

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana?"

Di saat itu lah Wonwoo memutuskan untuk meneruskan maksud kedatangannya ke rumah ini; meminta maaf pada Junhui. Maka dengan tekad kuat, ia mengetuk daun pintu untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading(♡ω♡ ) ~♪


	4. Kenyataan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benarkah kenyataan lebih manis dari sebuah khayalan? Benar. Apa yang dialami Junhui adalah buktinya.

Junhui dan Mingyu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. 

Seperti tadi, wajah Mingyu tetap datar. Sedangkan raut wajah Junhui menunjukkan keterkejutan yang begitu jelas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kaku pada sang tamu dan melambaikan tangan guna mempersilakannya masuk.

"Hey Won! Masuk sini."

"Jun, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

"Oh oke!"

Wonwoo tersenyum puas melihat Junhui yang langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus kesal. Sebelum bangkit, ia mencubit hidung Junhui terlebih dulu. "Aku akan menyusul Seungcheol _Hyung_ dan yang lain. Nanti malam aku akan ke sini lagi."

Junhui mengangguk lalu bergumam pelan, "Jangan biarkan Soonyoung datang ke sini ya, Gyu. Aku tak mau dia mengkhawatirkanku."

"Oke," Mingyu mencium pucuk kepala Junhui sebelum berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Wonwoo. Sebelum turun tangga, ia berseru kencang, "Bye, Junnie _Hyung_!"

"Bye!"

Setelah Mingyu hilang dari pandangan, suasana canggung tak dapat terelakkan. Junhui menggigit ujung selimutnya seraya menatap langit-langit sedangkan Wonwoo hanya duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap keelokan parasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo memecah keheningan. Bukan kata maaf yang ia lontarkan, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Jun, apa kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

Junhui menggeleng lemah, "tidak mau. Sudah tidak sakit kok."

Wonwoo terdiam, memilih kata yang ingin diungkapkan. Ia tahu Junhui berbohong. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau sakit kepala akibat sebuah pukulan benda tumpul dan juga sakit perut akibat sebuah tendangan bisa hilang dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Akan tetapi, ia juga mengerti mengapa Junhui mengatakannya. Karena Junhui memang selalu begitu; ia selalu berbohong karena tidak ingin membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkannya.

Wonwoo lantas mulai menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

"Jun ... Aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf."

Tanpa diduga, Junhui menarik lengan Wonwoo sehingga tubuh Wonwoo membungkuk ke padanya.

Di saat wajah mereka sudah berdekatan, Junhui menangkup wajah sang teman dekat dengan kedua tangan.

Wonwoo sangat gugup, pasalnya ini baru pertama kali jarak wajah mereka sedekat ini. Di sisi lain, Junhui tampak serius memperhatikan setiap inci wajah orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Won, kau stres ya kebanyakan belajar? Wajahmu jadi kusut begini."

Belum sempat Wonwoo merespon, Junhui sudah melanjutkan ucapannya sambil mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi memeluk leher Wonwoo.

"Dan tentang tadi, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku tahu kau risih padaku tapi aku tetap saja selalu mendekatimu dan bergantung padamu. Jadi aku mengerti kenapa tadi kau marah sampai-sampai menyakitiku. Lupakan kejadian itu ya, Won. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tatapannya menghindari mata Junhui, demi bisa fokus merangkai kata.

Lagi-lagi Junhui salah mengartikan sikap Wonwoo. Ia mengira Wonwoo tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Kini, kepanikan tersirat jelas dari wajah Junhui. Pelukannya pada leher Wonwoo dilepaskan lalu mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba memeluk lehermu. Maaf, ya? Maaf!" Junhui menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Ia malu sekaligus menyesal. "Aku sedang tidak memakai lensa kontak jadi aku harus melihatmu dari dekat supaya bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."

"Sssssh!" Wonwoo hampir dibuat frustasi. Mengapa Junhui selalu salah dalam menafsirkan setiap tindakannya. Jadi siapa yang paling bodoh di sini? Wonwoo atau Junhui? "Tidak apa-apa, Jun. Tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Tentang aku merebut bukumu atau tentang aku memeluk lehermu?"

Wonwoo langsung mengerang frustasi. Tapi daripada pusing memikirkan kalimat untuk disampaikan, bukankah lebih baik menyampaikannya melalui tindakan?

Tanpa membuang waktu, Wonwoo pun mencium kening Junhui.

Sontak, Junhui melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan mata membola.

Wonwoo lantas tersenyum. Ini adalah senyuman paling tulus yang pernah ia berikan untuk Junhui.

Belum sempat Junhui memproses apa maksud Wonwoo mencium keningnya, seluruh wajahnya (kecuali bibir) tiba-tiba dihujani ciuman lembut oleh Wonwoo.

Rona merah seketika menghiasi wajah Junhui, menambah keelokan parasnya. Senyumannya merekah mendapat perlakuan manis dari seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pemilik hatinya.

"Aku takkan menyakitimu lagi, Jun."

"Aku percaya. Dan a-aku ingin dicium di sini juga," Junhui mengatakannya dengan malu-malu sambil menunjuk bagian kepala di mana tadi Wonwoo memukulnya.

Tentu saja Wonwoo langsung memenuhi keinginan Junhui saat itu juga.

Junhui lantas memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuan Wonwoo yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam imajinasi terliarnya.

Bila Wonwoo melakukan ini hanya karena didasari rasa bersalah, Junhui tetap merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya, sebelum mereka berpisah beberapa bulan lagi, dirinya pernah merasakan kebahagiaan diperlakukan manis oleh sang pemilik hati.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini."

Mendengar itu, Junhui seketika membuka mata. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Junhui bisa melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata Wonwoo.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Won."

Senyum Junhui begitu manis, suaranya begitu menenangkan dan parasnya begitu indah dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Wen Junhui itu sempurna. Tak heran bila ia bisa dengan mudah membuat banyak orang tergila-gila ke padanya.

Dan mengingat hancurnya hati Wonwoo kala menyaksikan interaksi Junhui dengan Bohyuk serta Mingyu beberapa saat yang lalu, Wonwoo kini tak mampu menampik kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan hanya menyukai, tetapi juga menyayangi dan ingin memiliki Junhui.

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?"

Junhui tertawa kecil demi menutupi kegugupannya, "Kau ingin mencium bibirku?"

Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junhui yang tak mampu menutupi rasa penasaran. Jika Wonwoo melakukan ini karena didasari rasa bersalah, mengapa ia menatap Junhui dengan tatapan yang tak pernah Junhui lihat sebelumnya ...

"Boleh atau tidak?"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu dulu alasannya. Apa mungkin kau menyukaiku, Wonwoo? Apa itu benar-benar mungkin?"

Jeon Wonwoo memang tidak pandai merangkai kata, namun ia mampu mengutarakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya saat ini juga. 

"Jun, mulai saat ini aku adalah kekasihmu."

"Apa?"

"Dan kau adalah kekasihku."

Kebahagiaan membuncah di hati Junhui sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengangguk antusias, menyambut perubahan status hubungan mereka. Dari teman menjadi pasangan. Apa ini bukan mimpi?

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu, yang Junhui lakukan adalah memejamkan mata dan kembali memeluk leher Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo juga ikut terpejam, menikmati kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Awalnya, ia hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan mesra, sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Junhui tanpa jeda.

Ini manis, terlalu manis untuk menjadi kenyataan. Sehingga Junhui takut apa yang tengah dialaminya ini hanya mimpi indahnya semata.

Maka di saat lidah Wonwoo memasuki mulutnya, tangan Junhui beralih meremas rambut sang kekasih; Junhui butuh sesuatu untuk digenggam, Junhui butuh sesuatu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

"JEON WONWOO!" 

Suara Nyonya Jeon yang tiba-tiba terdengar, menjadi bukti bahwa yang terjadi pada Junhui bukanlah sekadar mimpi.

Tunggu! Nyonya Jeon?

Junhui baru benar-benar menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi setelah Wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah posisi jadi duduk di sampingnya.

Junhui langsung menutup seluruh wajah dengan selimut sebab merasa malu setengah mati. Tawa seorang wanita lain menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang menyelamatkan mereka dari situasi canggung yang hampir terjadi.

" _Eomma_ , Bibi Hong ..." sapa Wonwoo seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Rupanya di ambang pintu sudah berdiri Nyonya Jeon bersama seorang dokter yang merupakan kakak kandungnya.

"Pulang!" bentak Nyonya Jeon yang tak mampu menutupi kemarahannya terhadap sang putra sulung.

Junhui refleks membuka selimut lalu meraih tangan Wonwoo sambil menggeleng cepat berkali-kali.

"Tapi--"

"Pulang! Jangan membantah!"

Wonwoo tak bisa menuruti perintah sang Ibu karena Junhui tidak mau melepaskannya. Mata Junhui juga berkaca-kaca, berharap Nyonya Jeon merasa iba.

"Jangan marah-marah. Kasian mereka," kata Dokter Hong pada Nyonya Jeon sebelum memusatkan atensinya pada sang calon pasien. "Junnie, sekarang kau harus diperiksa Dokter dulu, ya. Biarkan Wonwoo pulang. Dia harus belajar." ucap Dokter Hong dengan lembut dan tatapan yang teduh.

Ini lah yang Junhui sukai dari keluarga sang kekasih baru. Mereka itu hangat, baik dan perhatian. Tapi meskipun Wonwoo kurang hangat, kurang baik dan kurang perhatian, Junhui tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya saat ini.

"Wonwoo sudah kebanyakan belajar, Dokter ...." gerutu Junhui seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

Nyonya Jeon lantas berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, beliau mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Junhui lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu Wonwoo harus pulang untuk makan siang dan juga minum vitamin. Jadi biarkan Wonwoo pulang, ya?" bujuk Nyonya Jeon sehalus mungkin.

Akhirnya Junhui mengangguk pasrah sedangkan Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas. Andaikan Junhui lebih pintar sedikit, harusnya ia tahu bahwa sekarang sudah menjelang sore, yang artinya Wonwoo sudah makan siang sebelum tadi Junhui datang mengganggunya saat belajar.

Tapi ya, ia kan seorang Wen Junhui. Wonwoo harus banyak-banyak memaklumi.

Genggaman tangan Junhui pun dilepaskan, sehingga Wonwoo tak punya alasan lain untuk tetap berada di sana.

Dengan terpaksa, Wonwoo bangkit berdiri lalu melangkah meninggalkan rumah Junhui. Tak apa-apa. Karena nanti malam ia akan kembali dengan membawa kado untuk sang kekasih hati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (♡ω♡ ) ~♪ kudos are appreciated, thank youuuuuuuuu (≧▽≦)✨


	5. Sandaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo baru menemukan banyak hal yang Junhui sembunyikan di balik senyumannya.

Wonwoo tidak pulang, melainkan melanjutkan niatnya pergi ke mall demi membeli kado untuk Junhui. Dalam benaknya, ada berbagai pilihan kado; mulai dari earphone, novel fantasi hingga makanan ringan.

Tak ingin membuang waktu dengan lama berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan membeli semuanya dengan harapan Junhui akan merasa senang saat menerimanya nanti.

Seusai membeli tiga jenis kado tersebut, Wonwoo merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, tak sabar ingin segera memberikannya pada sang penerima. Mungkinkah hal ini yang juga dirasakan Junhui setiap kali membeli kado untuk Wonwoo ... 

Sesampainya di luar mall, ia baru menyadari matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

Wonwoo bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali rela berjalan selama ini, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan seluas ini dengan pengunjung seramai ini. Yang lucunya sekarang tengah ia lakukan demi membahagiakan sang kekasih yang tak lain adalah seorang Wen Junhui.

Membayangkan bagaimana bersinarnya mata Junhui kala menerima hadiahnya nanti, seakan menjadi sumber kekuatan bagi kaki Wonwoo untuk terus melangkah melawan rasa lelah.

Tinggal sebentar lagi dirinya akan duduk nyaman di dalam taksi. Tinggal sebentar lagi dirinya akan kembali menemui Junhui. Tinggal sebentar lagi--

"Wonwoo _Hyuuuuuung_!" seru tiga remaja laki-laki.

\--oh shit! Tanpa menoleh pun, Wonwoo tahu siapa orang-orang yang memanggilnya. Ah... lebih baik pura-pura tidak mendengar daripada harus mengorbankan waktu pertemuannya dengan Junhui.

Langkah kaki dipercepat, belanjaannya dipegang semakin erat. Wonwoo tidak boleh tertangkap--

" _Hyuuung_! Pura-pura tak dengar, ya?" goda Seungkwan. Ia melambaikan tangan melalui kaca sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di samping tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar gelak tawa bersumber dari dalam mobil putih jenis sedan tersebut.

Seseorang yang duduk di belakang Seungkwan menunjuk ke arah belanjaan Wonwoo dengan antusias. Namanya Seokmin, teman sebangku Junhui di sekolah.

"Wow! Lihat itu! Wonwoo _Hyung_ beli banyak camilan untuk pesta ulang tahun Soonyoung _Hyung_!" 

Well ... Seokmin punya kemiripan dengan Junhui yang sering salah menafsirkan tindakan Wonwoo.

"Masuk, _Hyung_. Dari pada naik taksi." Kata sang pengemudi, Minghao.

"Tidak usah, arah rumah kalian berbeda denganku." tolak Wonwoo (yang menurutnya) sehalus mungkin.

"Kita mau ke rumah Jun _Hyung_ kok! Kata Soonyoung _Hyung_ di group chat, seharian tadi Jun _Hyung_ tidak keluar rumah, pasti karena masih galau putus dari Namjoon _Sunbaenim_. Jadi sekarang kita akan datang ke sana untuk menghiburnya." jelas Seokmin dengan senyum yang begitu cerah.

Belum sempat Wonwoo merespon, suara nyaring klakson dari belakang mobil Minghao mengagetkannya.

Jeonghan menyembulkan kepala dari kaca mobil hatchback itu, "Masuk ke sana, Won! Kita pulang bareng!"

Damn! Wonwoo tak bisa menolak lagi. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah pintunya dibukakan oleh Seokmin.

Akhirnya Wonwoo bisa duduk guna mengistirahatkan kakinya. Sayangnya, kali ini telinganya yang tidak bisa istirahat karena harus mendengar ocehan Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang terus mengomentari belanjaannya.

"Itu snacknya banyak sekali. Beneran untuk pesta ulang tahun Soonyong _Hyung_? Atau untuk menghibur Jun _Hyung_ malam ini?" tanya Seokmin, memastikan.

"Sepertinya semua snack itu untuk Jun _Hyung_ , kalau yang di sana itu kado untuk Soonyoung _Hyung_ ," Seungkwan menunjuk benda di pangkuan Wonwoo --sebuah _paper bag_ berisi 3 buah novel fantasi.

Kado untuk Soonyoung? Oke maaf. Wonwoo melupakan keharusannya membeli kado untuk Soonyoung juga.

"Nah itu pasti benar!" seru Seokmin, girang.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, pusing dan tak berniat menanggapi ocehan mereka.

"Ekhm ..." Seungkwan membersihkan tenggorokan, bersiap menyampaikan sesuatu. "Wonwoo _Hyung_ ... Sebenarnya kami tahu kau sudah menyakiti Jun _Hyung_. Tadi Jeonghan _Hyung_ yang bilang, dan dia juga meminta kita merahasiakannya dari Soonyoung _Hyung_."

Wonwoo terhenyak dan hanya bisa menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Ia tak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi. Ia tidak ingin dihakimi lagi.

"Itu sebabnya kami akan ke rumah Jun _Hyung_ untuk mengikuti perintah Soonyoung _Hyung_. Kita berpura-pura tak tahu kalau alasan Jun _Hyung_ tak bisa keluar rumah itu sebenarnya akibat perbuatanmu," Seokmin menambahi.

Wonwoo menghirup napas panjang sebelum mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran. "Terima kasih karena kalian bersedia melindungiku dari Soonyoung."

"Tidak masalah. Karena ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik disimpan sebagai rahasia daripada dikatakan lalu menimbulkan petaka," ujar Minghao dengan tatapan terfokus pada jalan raya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk setuju.

"Waktu Jun _Hyung_ ulang tahun, kenapa Wonwoo _Hyung_ tidak datang?" tanya Seokmin, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Kenapa dirinya tidak datang ... Tentu saja karena sibuk belajar. Namun apa salahnya meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk menghadiri pesta seseorang yang waktu itu masih menjadi teman terdekatnya ... Wonwoo hanya bisa diam karena merasa tak punya alasan yang valid.

"Jun _Hyung_ sengaja tidak mengundang Wonwoo _Hyung_ karena tak mau mengganggu waktu belajarnya," jawab Minghao datar.

Oh ... Wonwoo baru tahu ... Di balik sikap Junhui yang suka berbuat semaunya, ia bisa bersikap pengertian juga.

"Tapi syukur deh Wonwoo _Hyung_ tidak datang. Jadi _Hyung_ tak perlu sedih seperti kita saat pulang dari pesta itu."

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua alis, merasa tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Seokmin pun menceritakan bahwa pesta itu awalnya berlangsung meriah. Meskipun hanya dihadiri 12 orang saja --10 orangnya dari circle mereka, 1 orangnya kekasih Junhui, 1 orang lagi anggota dance club yang mengenalkan Junhui pada kekasihnya.

Saat pertengahan pesta di mana yang lain sibuk bercengkrama, Junhui meminta Namjoon mengikutinya ke luar rumah. Merekapun mengobrol di beranda. Jika dilihat dari jendela, tidak ada yang aneh dari interaksi mereka.

Akan tetapi, Soonyoung mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk merendahkan volume musik dan membuka jendela supaya bisa sedikit mendengar apa yang sedang dibahas pasangan kekasih itu. 

Usaha Soonyoung membuahkan hasil kala nada bicara Junhui mulai meninggi.

Intinya, Junhui meminta putus dengan alasan mereka sudah tidak cocok lagi. Namun Namjoon bersikeras meminta penjelasan yang lebih logis karena ... apanya yang tidak cocok? Bahkan selama mereka menjalin hubungan, mereka tidak pernah berdebat maupun bertengkar hebat.

Junhui tak mampu menjawab permintaan Namjoon melalui kata-kata. Ia hanya mampu menjawabnya melalui tetesan air mata. Ia menangis terisak, dan menepis tangan Namjoon yang terulur untuk menghapus air matanya.

Soonyoung merasa tak tega melihat Junhui serapuh itu. Ia sangat ingin menghampiri Junhui, namun tubuhnya ditahan kuat oleh Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Jihoon demi mencegahnya ikut campur.

Namjoon bertanya apakah alasan Junhui tiba-tiba meminta putus itu karena hadirnya orang ke tiga, Junhui menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

Sejenak, mereka semua bersiap menyaksikan kemarahan Namjoon. Namun yang terjadi justru kebalikannya; Namjoon memeluk Junhui selagi membujuknya untuk berkata terus terang.

Ya, Namjoon tahu Junhui berbohong.

Saat itu lah Junhui mengutarakan isi hatinya dimulai dengan mengatakan betapa sulitnya ia mencintai diri sendiri, selalu ketakutan saat memikirkan masa depan, sampai tidak berharap masih hidup di saat masa itu datang.

Oleh sebab itu, memiliki kekasih seperti Namjoon yang sudah merencanakan masa depannya sedetail mungkin membuat Junhui merasa tersiksa oleh pikiran 'tidak layak bersanding dengan seseorang sepertinya'.

Bahkan setiap berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, Junhui selalu merasa tak pantas menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tapi ia selalu menutupinya dengan topeng keceriaan. Ia selalu menutupinya dengan bertingkah seperti orang yang memiliki percaya diri berlebihan.

Hening ... Wonwoo tak mampu berkata-kata. Hatinya ikut terluka mengetahui begitu banyak hal yang Junhui sembunyikan di balik senyumannya.

Tak lama kemudian Seungkwan memecah keheningan, "Yang membuat hatiku paling hancur itu ucapan Namjoon _Sunbaenim_ sebelum meninggalkan Jun _Hyung_."

"Aku juga," Seokmin mengangguk setuju.

"... Apa yang dia bilang?"

Minghao memelankan laju mobil sebelum menjawab, "Dia bilang ... Jun, kau bisa memintaku untuk membantumu mencintai diri sendiri. Tapi karena ini adalah keputusanmu, aku hanya bisa menghormati. Selamat ulang tahun, semoga akan ada seseorang yang membuatmu sadar dan percaya bahwa hidupmu sangat berharga. Dan juga ... Semoga orang itu bisa menuntunmu menuju masa depan yang penuh suka cita."

Seokmin dan Seungkwan memegang dada merasakan sakit, sedangkan Wonwoo menghela napas panjang.

"Ucapan Namjoon _Sunbaenim_ membuatku yakin kalau Jun _Hyung_ takkan bisa menemukan pasangan yang lebih baik dari dia!" ucap Seungkwan berapi-api.

Sungguh, emosi Wonwoo tersulut. Ia merasa diremehkan karena dirinya lah pasangan Junhui sekarang. Dan sialnya keyakinan Seungkwan ada benarnya; Wonwoo bukan lah orang yang lebih baik dari Namjoon.

"Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Andai Jun _Hyung_ tidak menyerah--"

"Hey!" seru Minghao, memotong ucapan Seokmin. "Itu sudah menjadi keputusan Jun _Hyung_. Bagaimana pun kalian takkan mengerti karena kalian tidak berada di posisinya. Jadi daripada terus berkomentar, apa susahnya kalian berharap semoga Jun _Hyung_ cepat berubah lalu menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya?"

"Uh ... Iya ..." 

Andai mereka tahu Wonwoo adalah kekasih Junhui ... Apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah mereka merestui atau kah malah menghakimi?

Di samping itu, tugas Wonwoo cukup berat sebab harus mampu membuat Junhui mencintai dirinya sendiri. Ia juga harus mampu membuat Junhui sadar bahwa hidupnya berharga dan masa depan yang cerah sedang menantinya.

Jujur, Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara memenuhi tugas-tugas tersebut. Tapi untunglah setidaknya ia tahu, sebagai seseorang yang sekarang menjadi sandaran Junhui, ia harus selalu berada di samping kekasih manisnya itu.

Sisa perjalanan hanya di isi dengan keheningan. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. 

17 menit kemudian mobil Minghao beserta mobil Jeonghan terparkir di halaman rumah Junhui, mengapit mobil Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan terparkir di sana.

Saat turun, teriakan kemarahan Soonyoung menarik atensi mereka. Lucu sekali melihat raut wajah Soonyoung saat berjalan tergesa-gesa dari arah luar gerbang sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Mingyu.

"Kalian semua jalan-jalan di saat aku tidur siang, hah? Kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku? Dan kau!" Soonyoung menatap tajam Mingyu. "Kenapa tadi kau memonopoli Junhui? Dan kenapa sekarang kau menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengannya?"

Frustasi, akhirnya Mingyu menghempaskan tangan Soonyoung lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Junnie _Hyung_ sendiri yang bilang jangan biarkan kau menemuinya. Dia tidak mau kau mengkhawatirkannya." gerutu Mingyu sambil terus berjalan.

Soonyoung menarik napas secara dramatis. Matanya membelalak, kedua tangannya memegang dada. "Berarti Junnie jatuh sakit karena kebanyakan menangis? Apa aku harus menelepon Namjoon _Sunbaenim_ supaya dia mau menjenguk Junnie?"

"JANGAN!!!" teriak seluruh teman-temannya.

Soonyoung terperanjat kaget. Namun di detik berikutnya ia memicingkan mata dan menatap tajam orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan? Iya kan? Jawab!"

Jeonghan tersenyum manis demi meredam kecurigaan Soonyoung.  
"Soonyoung-ah ... Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan. Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau Junhui tidak mau dikhawatirkan."

"No no no. Aku yakin ada yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dariku. Lihat saja. Aku akan menemukannya. Dan kau !!!" Telunjuk Soonyoung mengarah pada wajah Wonwoo. "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Junnie sampai-sampai membelikannya banyak camilan segala?"

"Astaga ... Harusnya kau merasa senang, Wonwoo mulai peduli pada Junhui," sahut Seungcheol seraya memutar tubuh Soonyoung menghadap pintu yang hendak dibukakan oleh Mingyu.

"Aaaaakh!"

Jeritan Junhui adalah hal yang menyambut mereka saat pintu terbuka. Kepanikan datang mencekam begitu mereka melihat tubuh Junhui tergeletak lemas di dekat tangga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️💜
> 
> Oh iya, kalau kamu perhatikan, ada banyak tags drama di AU ini. Itu artinya, ke depannya akan muncul jauh lebih banyak drama yang terjadi antara Wonwoo dan Junhui. Hehehehe ((maaf ya, aku cuma bisa nulis genre drama)) 🥺✨


	6. Hukuman

Rasa bersalah datang menghujam hati Junhui menyadari telah menjadi sumber kepanikan, kekhawatiran serta kesedihan bagi teman-temannya. Ia lekas memaksakan diri tersenyum meski rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu menyiksa.

"J-jangan khawatir ... Aku baik-baik saja ...." ironisnya, Junhui mengatakan itu sebelum hilang kesadaran.

Mereka sontak berteriak histeris memanggil nama Junhui, memintanya untuk bangun. Soonyoung memeluk teman kesayangannya itu dengan air mata yang berlinang. Apalagi setelah Seungkwan menyadari pelipis dan pergelangan kaki kanan Junhui memar, suasana menjadi semakin kacau tak terkendali.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Wonwoo dan Minghao ditarik oleh Seungcheol untuk menjauh. Wonwoo diperintahkan Seungcheol untuk pulang dulu guna memanggilkan Ibunya, sedangkan Minghao diperintahkan Seungcheol untuk menyalakan mobilnya.

Kehadiran Nyonya Jeon membuat kekacauan bisa dikendalikan. Beliau menyuruh Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Seungcheol membawa Junhui ke dalam mobil Minghao. Setelah itu beliau menyuruh Seungcheol untuk menemani Minghao membawa Junhui ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Soonyoung, Mingyu, Seokmin dan Seungkwan memohon untuk diizinkan ikut, namun Nyonya Jeon meminta mereka untuk tetap tinggal demi kebaikan bersama.

"Tolong mengerti. Junhui akan merasa sedih dan bersalah saat dia bangun dan melihat keadaan kalian yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Jadi malam ini sebaiknya kalian tenangkan diri dulu. Besok, saat kondisinya mulai membaik, Bibi akan izinkan kalian untuk menjenguknya."

Mendengar itu, tangis Soonyoung semakin memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Jihoon segera memeluk sang teman dan membisikkan berbagi kalimat untuk meyakinkan Soonyoung bahwa Junhui akan baik-baik saja.

Jeonghan juga melakukan hal yang sama ke pada adik-adiknya. Ia berusaha tegar demi bisa menenangkan mereka.

Nyonya Jeon mengusap pundak Jeonghan dan Jihoon, serta berterima kasih atas sikap pengertian keduanya.

Lantas tatapan beliau beralih pada sang putra sulung yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung dan tampak pucat, dengan tatapan kosong terpaku pada lantai di mana tadi kekasihnya terbaring tak berdaya. 

"Wonwoo, pulang lah." ucap Nyonya Jeon datar lalu berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya.

Wonwoo segera mengejar sang Ibu, memohon untuk diizinkan ikut ke Rumah Sakit.

Melihat sang putra yang tampak begitu putus asa, Nyonya Jeon akhirnya mengalah --meskipun dalam hati, beliau tetap ingin menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Junhui.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit diisi dengan keheningan. Nyonya Jeon berkonsentrasi melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, sedangkan Wonwoo terus menerus memikirkan Junhui.

Kini, Wonwoo tak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya berdiam diri di ruang tunggu. Di dalam Instalasi Gawat Darurat sana, Junhui sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya. Tak ada yang dapat membayangkan betapa besarnya ketakutan Wonwoo jika Junhui meregang nyawa.

Tidak mungkin!

Junhui tidak mungkin tega meninggalkannya.

Ketakutan Wonwoo baru hilang saat seorang Dokter mengabari Ibunya bahwa Junhui sudah siuman serta memberi tahu bahwa Junhui mengalami cedera di bagian kepala, bahu serta pergelangan kaki kanannya. Walaupun kondisinya sudah stabil, Junhui tidak diperbolehkan pulang karena harus menjalani rawat inap.

Setelah mendapat kabar Junhui sudah siuman, suasana menegangkan otomatis berakhir. Seungcheol dan Minghao segera mengabari teman-teman mereka melalui group chat. Sedangkan Nyonya Jeon mengabari sang suami sekaligus memberi tahunya bahwa orang tua Junhui tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi.

Yang menarik perhatian Wonwoo bukan percakapan orang tuanya via telepon, melainkan kedatangan adiknya yang membawa tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," kata Nyonya Jeon yang menjeda panggilan teleponnya dengan sang suami demi menyambut sang putra bungsu.

"Demi Junnie _Hyung_ , aku pasti datang, _Eomma_."

Saat pandangan Bohyuk dan sang Kakak bertemu, Bohyuk bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_ menyuruhku menemani beliau menjaga Junnie _Hyung_ selama dirawat di Rumah Sakit."

Pandangan Wonwoo langsung teralih pada sang Ibu. Matanya menyorotkan kemarahan yang begitu besar.

"Kenapa Bohyuk yang _Eomma_ suruh untuk menjaga Junhui? Bukankah _Eomma_ tahu kalau itu seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku?"

Nyonya Jeon menatap sinis pada sang putra, "Kau berharap _Eomma_ akan memercayakan Junhui padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tapi menjaga Junhui adalah tanggung jawabku--"

"Diam! Lagipula adikmu lebih bisa dipercaya dalam menjaga Junhui dibandingkan denganmu," desis Nyonya Jeon sebelum melanjutkan kembali diskusinya dengan sang Suami.

Hati Wonwoo mencelos, tatapannya kembali kosong, sementara air mata kini mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Jika di dunia ini ada yang tak layak menjadi penyebab jatuhnya air mata Wonwoo, itu adalah siapapun yang menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Junhui berbeda. Junhui bukan hanya sekadar kekasihnya, melainkan sosok terbaik yang pernah hadir menemani serta mewarnai hidupnya. Oleh sebab itu Wonwoo tak sedikitpun menyesal saat air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh akibat tak diperbolehkan menjaga Junhui; yang mana lebih menyakitkan dari segala kegagalan yang pernah ia alami.

Minghao dan Seungcheol tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya menyaksikan momen dramatis tersebut.

Sejak kapan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang bersifat dingin menjadi begitu peduli pada seorang Wen Junhui yang sering membuatnya merasa risih? Dan sejak kapan menjaga Junhui menjadi tanggung jawab Wonwoo yang mana seakan-akan Wonwoo lah sosok paling berpengaruh dalam hidup Junhui? 

Penasaran, Seungcheol mengirim chat ke pada Minghao yang duduk di sampingnya.

**Seungcheol Hyung**  
Kenapa yang dikatakan Wonwoo terdengar seolah-olah dia itu kekasihnya Junnie?  
Mereka tak mungkin pacaran, kan?

**Seo Myeongho**  
Secara logika memang tidak mungkin.  
Tapi Jun Hyung itu orang yang penuh kejutan.  
Jadi bisa saja dia sudah berhasil menjadikan Wonwoo Hyung sebagai kekasihnya.

**Seungcheol Hyung**  
Tidak mungkin!!!  
Wonwoo kan sedang fokus untuk ujian masuk universitas  
Jadi dia tak mungkin mau pacaran karena itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasi dan mengurangi waktu belajarnya  
Apalagi jika pasangannya adalah Junhui  
Itu tidak masuk akal  
Mungkin saja Wonwoo bersikap begitu karena merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti Junhui?

Ada jeda sebelum Minghao mengetik balasan karena mempertimbangkan opini Seungcheol secara matang.

**Seo Myeongho**  
Bisa jadi.

Setelah sambungan telepon dengan sang Suami berakhir, Nyonya Jeon memandang dua teman putranya.

"Seungcheol, Myeongho, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Bibi janji akan sering mengabari kalian terkait kondisi Junhui."

"Kami akan tetap di sini, Bibi." ujar Seungcheol penuh harap.

Nyonya Jeon menggelengkan kepala, "Pulang saja, ya. Bibi tak mau orang tua kalian khawatir."

Terpaksa, Minghao dan Seungcheol menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan kau, Wonwoo. _Appa_ menyuruhmu pulang. Tak ada bantahan."

Wonwoo sungguh merasa tidak berdaya. Ia ingin marah. Ia ingin melawan. Namun hati kecilnya berteriak 'Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!'. Karena ia tahu, kemarahannya hanya akan membuat sang Ibu semakin yakin untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Junhui.

"Jangan jauh dari HP mu, _Hyung_. Nanti aku akan melakukan video call setelah Junnie _Hyung_ dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap," bisik Bohyuk yang tanpa sadar membuat bibir Wonwoo mengulas senyuman.

"Terima kasih," Wonwoo lekas bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Seungcheol dan Minghao untuk ikut pulang bersama mereka.

Di perjalanan pulang, ketiganya tak ada yang membuka suara. Minghao sibuk dengan setirnya, Seungcheol sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Wonwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Wonwoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebab dulu, ia sering menghadapinya. Wonwoo tidak terlalu ingat kapan terakhir kali situasi mengegangkan itu terjadi, yang jelas sebelum keluarga Wen hadir dalam kehidupan keluarganya. Sungguh ironis, kali ini Wonwoo harus menghadapi situasi itu lagi karena sudah menyakiti Junhui.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Suara Seungcheol membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu akan menemani Soonyoung yang ingin menginap di kamar Junnie. Jadi kalau kau butuh teman malam ini, jangan sungkan bergabung dengan mereka." sambung Seungcheol disertai senyumannya.

"Baik, _Hyung_."

Wonwoo lantas turun dari mobil dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu rumah, mengetahui akan segera menerima hukuman dari sang Ayah. Bila hukumannya berupa penyitaan gadget beserta kartu kredit, Wonwoo tak masalah. Namun apabila hukumannya berupa larangan bertemu Junhui ... Wonwoo tidak sanggup membayangkan itu terjadi.

'Hadapi, hadapi, hadapi. Jangan lari, jangan lari, jangan lari.' Wonwoo mengucapkannya dalam hati sebelum menekan password pintu rumahnya.

Dilihatnya sang Ayah duduk di salah satu sofa, menatap sinis kedatangannya. Jujur, Wonwoo sangat tidak siap menerima hukuman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _lari_ bukanlah pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

Melihat sang putra sulung yang tampak enggan menghampirinya, Tuan Jeon menghela napas kasar.

"Duduk."

Wonwoo lantas duduk di depan sang Ayah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri atas apa yang akan didengarnya sebentar lagi.

"Tadinya _Appa_ kira takkan pernah menerima kabar mengenai perilaku kasarmu lagi. Tapi sekarang? Kau lagi-lagi membuat orang tuamu kecewa."

"Maaf ..." lirih Wonwoo penuh penyesalan.

"Meskipun Junhui sering membuatmu merasa risih, kau harus selalu ingat, dia tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap kasar padamu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah membalas kata-kata kasar yang sering kau ucapkan kepadanya. Jadi tidak sepantasnya kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu dengan cara menyakitinya."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Tak ada bantahan yang terlontar karena apa yang diungkapkan sang Ayah memanglah benar. Ah ... Wonwoo jadi ingin menangis lagi, kali ini akibat dirundung rasa bersalah dan penyesalan karena tak terhitung berapa kali dirinya sudah menyakiti hati Junhui.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Sangat menyesal," jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Melihat penyesalan yang tersirat jelas dari raut wajah sang putra, Tuan Jeon merasa lega.

"Jadikan ini sebagai pelajaran. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kendali lagi atas emosimu sendiri. Mengerti?" 

"Mengerti," jawab Wonwoo tanpa ragu.

"Sekarang _Appa_ takkan menghukummu. _Appa_ ingin melihatmu mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahanmu."

Wonwoo spontan mengangkat wajah, menatap mata sang Ayah.

" _Appa_ tidak melarangku bertemu Junhui lagi?"

"Jelas tidak. Karena _Appa_ yakin, melalui kejadian ini, kalian bisa belajar dari kesalahan masing-masing sehingga pertemanan kalian akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

Wonwoo tersenyum pahit mendapati kenyataan sang Ayah tidak mengetahui hubungan istimewanya dengan Junhui. Itu berarti sang Ibu tidak menyampaikan apa yang dilihatnya bersama Dokter Hong beberapa jam yang lalu.

Lantas, mengapa sang Ibu seakan-akan menutupinya dari kepala keluarga mereka?

" _Appa_ ... Kalau aku menjadikan Junhui kekasihku, apa pendapat _Appa_?"

Tatapan Tuan Jeon seketika berubah nyalang. Kemarahannya meluap mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sang putra.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah memperlakukan Junhui dengan baik!Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba ingin menjadikannya kekasihmu? Kau bajingan, Jeon Wonwoo! **Kau tidak pernah berubah**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku gak ngerti kenapa sejak chat minghao yang "bisa jadi", editanku gagal terus alias nggak ada kata yg bisa dimiringin lagi😭 jadi maaf ya ketikanku di chapter ini nggak keliatan rapi🥺🥺


	7. Jawaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semua keganjilan yang mungkin kamu rasain pas baca chapter 1 dan 4, akan terjawab di chapter ini❣️  
> Selamat membaca(＾∇＾)ﾉ♪

Wonwoo tak berani menatap sang Ayah yang baru saja memakinya. Sungguh, ia ingin berteriak marah, ingin menyanggah semua tuduhan dari sang Ayah. Namun ia tak boleh melakukannya. Tidak boleh. Karena hal itu akan membuat sang Ayah semakin percaya bahwa putranya tidak pernah berubah.

"A-aku sudah berubah--"

"Kalau kau sudah berubah lalu kenapa kau bisa hilang kendali sampai tega menyakitinya?"

Mulut Wonwoo terkatup rapat, tak sanggup menjawab. Ia tak mungkin bilang akhir-akhir ini emosinya tidak stabil dan sulit dikendalikan akibat stres takut gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas. Bila ia jujur, bukan tidak mungkin Ayahnya akan menyuruh untuk _gap year_ ; yang berarti ia akan semakin jauh dengan mimpinya untuk menjadi kebanggaan keluarga. 

Wonwoo tidak mau itu terjadi. Wonwoo tidak mau dicap sebagai kegagalan dalam keluarga Jeon lagi.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Tuan Jeon beralih memerhatikan sikap sang Putra yang kini lebih banyak diam dibanding terakhir kali mereka menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

Dulu, Wonwoo selalu berteriak, menentang apapun yang Ayahnya ucapkan. Bahkan Wonwoo selalu berkilah walaupun jelas-jelas dalam posisi bersalah.

Selain itu, Wonwoo tidak pernah sudi menjawab bila ditanya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapa. Ia benci saat orang tuanya ingin mengetahui urusan pribadinya.

Namun kini, Wonwoo tampak lebih tenang; lebih sabar. Tak ada umpatan, tak ada teriakan.

Bahkan dengan penuh keberanian, Wonwoo meminta pendapat sang Ayah mengenai keinginannya untuk menjadikan seseorang sebagai kekasihnya. Dan seseorang tersebut adalah Junhui. Maka bisa dipastikan, Junhui begitu istimewa di mata sang putra.

Jeon Wonwoo telah berubah.  
Dan Tuan Jeon baru menyadarinya.

Amarah Tuan Jeon mereda, dalam hati kecil beliau merasa bangga atas perubahan putranya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Junhui?"

Mendengar suara sang Ayah yang melembut, Wonwoo memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah guna bersiap memberi jawaban. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjawab? Ia sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Sejak kapan dirinya menyukai Junhui?

"Tidak usah tegang begitu, Wonwoo. _Appa_ juga pernah mengalami masa muda. _Appa_ pasti bisa memahami apa yang akan kau sampaikan."

Ucapan sang Ayah tersebut berhasil memberi efek positif pada pikiran Wonwoo. Dirinya memang tidak pandai merangkai kata, tapi ia percaya sang Ayah akan mampu memahami apapun yang hendak disampaikannya. Maka setelah beberapa kali menghirup napas panjang, Wonwoo akhirnya siap memberikan jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ... Yang aku tahu, kalau sehari tidak bertemu dengannya, aku rindu. Aku bahkan melarang dia menceritakan kisah cintanya karena aku tak mau dia menyebutkan nama laki-laki lain di hadapanku. Aku juga benci melihatnya dekat dengan laki-laki lain...

...Pada jam istirahat di sekolah, aku selalu kesal tiap melihat dia tersenyum manis pada para siswa laki-laki yang menyapanya. Junhui bahkan sering menggoda mereka, _Appa_!" Tatapannya menjadi tajam, Intonasinya mulai meninggi.

"Aku sangat benci melihatnya bersikap genit seperti itu! Sekarang aku tahu bahwa itu semua karena aku cemburu. Dan aku sudah lelah menampik kecemburuanku itu. Aku ingin Junhui menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku!"

Tuan Jeon merasa tersentuh, kekhawatirannya Wonwoo akan tumbuh menjadi pria brengsek tak punya hati, kini sudah bisa dilenyapkan. Namun sayangnya itu harus berganti dengan kekhawatiran Wonwoo akan menyakiti Junhui lagi --sebab yang dikatakan sang putra tadi mengindikasikannya memiliki sifat posesif.

Keinginan Tuan Jeon untuk menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Junhui kini timbul, namun beliau tidak sampai hati melakukannya karena tidak tega menjauhkan Wonwoo dari orang yang istimewa baginya.

Akhirnya beliau memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengah; tidak mendukung, tidak pula menentang. Anggap saja Tuan Jeon sedang memberi kesempatan bagi Wonwoo untuk mempertanggung jawabkan segala kesalahannya pada Junhui.

" _Appa_ minta maaf sudah membentak dan menghakimimu. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikan Junhui kekasihmu, kau harus menunjukkannya. Kau harus memperjuangkannya. Buat semua orang yang mengenal kalian percaya bahwa kau layak menjadi kekasihnya."

Dalam hati, Wonwoo mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ternyata begitu banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan demi bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Junhui; dimulai harus membuat Junhui mencintai dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan Junhui bahwa hidupnya berharga, dan kini ditambah harus membuat orang-orang yang mengenal mereka percaya bahwa Wonwoo layak menjadi kekasihnya.

Apa Wonwoo mampu melakukan itu semua? Tidak tahu! Wonwoo sungguh tidak tahu. Ia bahkan masih belum menemukan cara melakukan salah satu di antaranya. Jeon Wonwoo tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau tidak sanggup? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya mundur. Jangan dipaksakan."

Wonwoo refleks menggeleng kuat, "A-aku akan melakukannya."

Tuan Jeon bisa merasakan adanya keraguan yang tersirat dari jawaban sang putra. Tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo tetap harus diberi kesempatan untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

"Semoga berhasil. Sekarang istirahatlah. Besok kau akan menggantikan _Eomma_ mu dan Bohyuk untuk menjaga Junhui di Rumah Sakit."

Euphoria di hati Wonwoo pun membuncah, akan tetapi wajah kesal sang Ibu tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

"Tapi _Eomma_ tidak mengizinkanku menjaga Junhui."

" _Appa_ yang akan menyuruh _Eomma_ untuk mengizinkanmu melakukannya."

"Terima kasih!" seru Wonwoo seraya bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

Apa Tuan Jeon akan benar-benar membiarkan Wonwoo berduaan dengan Junhui? Tentu tidak. Rencananya besok setelah pulang kerja, beliau juga akan berada di sana guna mengawasi keduanya.

Langkah kaki Wonwoo terasa ringan menuju kamar. Di ruang kesukaannya itu, ia segera mencari ponselnya yang selalu diletakkan di laci nakas supaya tidak mengganggunya dalam konsentrasi belajar.

Ia berniat untuk menghubungi Bohyuk. Akan tetapi, setelah kunci layarnya dibuka, notifikasi chat dari Junhui menarik perhatiannya.

Junhui memang sering mengiriminya chat berisi hal random yang selalu diabaikan oleh Wonwoo --alasan Wonwoo selalu mengabaikannya karena ia tak ingin buang-buang waktu untuk membalasnya.

**Jun**  
Cepat baca isi grup chat! (~￣³￣)~  
Kita akan membeli kado ulang tahun Soonyoung bersama-sama!  
Mumpung Soonyoung tidur siang!!!  
Ada Seungcheol Hyung sama Jeonghan Hyung juga! 🥰✨  
Huh andai Shua Hyung pulang dari Amerika  
Andai Hansol belum pergi liburan  
Andai Channie tak ada acara dengan teman-teman sekolahnya  
Pasti kita bisa berkumpul lengkap  
Iya kan? 😔  
Tapi kau mau ikut kami beli kado untuk Soonyoung, kan?  
Harus ikut!!!  
Aku tak mau tahu!  
Pokoknya kau harus ikut!!  
Kau sudah kebanyakan belajar  
Kau butuh hiburan 💃  
Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memaksamu untuk ikut!!! ✨

**Jun**   
Aku tertawa membaca chatku yang sebelumnya  
Siapa sangka orang yang suka mengabaikan chatku sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihku  
Aku masih sulit percaya hehehe

Wonwoo, aku ingin dicium lebih lama dari tadi 🥺🥺  
Tapi kalau kau mau menciumku lain kali, jangan lupa kunci pintu, oke!  
Jangan lupa juga lepas beanie dan kaca matamu supaya kita lebih leluasa hehehe  
Apa isi chatku terbaca seperti sedang menggodamu?  
Semoga jawabannya iya ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Wonuuuu maaf, itu bercanda (╥﹏╥)  
Tolong jangan marah 🥺🥺

Jadi begini...  
Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan...

Bohyuk bilang, kau itu tak pandai merangkai kata. Jadi apa yang kau ucapkan belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan  
Jujur, aku kaget sekali mendengarnya  
Itu berarti aku belum tahu banyak tentangmu padahal kita sudah dua tahun saling mengenal dan aku selalu memerhatikanmu 😭😭

Oleh sebab itu aku jadi terpkirkan sesuatu........  
Kalau aku saja bisa salah dalam mengartikan ucapanmu, pasti kau juga bisa salah dalam mengartikan tindakanku

Sekarang rasanya masuk akal kenapa kau selalu kesal tiap aku masuk ke kamarmu  
Kau pasti merasa risih karena mengira aku berniat mengganggumu, iya kan???  
Sumpah, aku tak pernah ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengganggumu!!!  
Buktinya aku tak pernah mengganggu belajarmu, aku hanya diam sambil memeluk lenganmu 🥺🥺

Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyukaimu dan merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu  
Meski demikian, alasan utamaku adalah supaya kau tahu, aku selalu ada untukmu 💗✨

Lalu, bukankah kau selalu bersikap tertutup pada teman-teman karena takut mereka menghakimi apa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu?  
Jadi saat kau berani jujur padaku mengenai masa lalumu, aku merasa terharu karena itu tandanya aku menjadi satu-satunya 'tempat teraman' bagi dirimu ✨✨

Wonwoo refleks tersenyum lebar, merasa terhibur atas kepolosan sang kekasih. Sesungguhnya dulu Wonwoo jujur mengenai masa lalunya supaya Junhui menjauhinya, bukan menganggap Junhui sebagai 'tempat teraman' bagi dirinya.

Wonwoo masih ingat jelas kejadian itu; saat mereka baru satu bulan saling mengenal dan perasaan istimewanya pada Junhui belum muncul sama sekali. Waktu itu, Wonwoo begitu muak dengan kelancangan Junhui yang tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya padahal Wonwoo sedang sibuk bermain PlayStation melawan Bohyuk.

Akibatnya, Wonwoo tak bisa berkonsentrasi lalu kalah telak dari adiknya itu. Wonwoo lantas meluapkan kemarahan, meneriakkan kata-kata kasar pada sang pemuda China yang hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanya.

Bohyuk tertawa, meledek sang Kakak yang hanya berani marah pada Junhui karena Junhui belum mengerti bahasa Korea.

(Di hari sebelumnya, Soonyoung berlaku curang saat mereka akan bermain PlayStation dengan menyembunyikan kacamata Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo hanya diam, tak berani mengumpat, takut Soonyoung mengadukannya pada kepala keluarga Jeon.)

Kesal ditertawakan sang Adik, Wonwoo pun memiliki ide untuk membuat Junhui menjauh darinya. Bukan melalui umpatan, melainkan melalui kejujuran.

Ia lekas mengambil ponselnya lalu menggunakan fitur translate supaya Junhui mengerti apa yang akan disampaikan.

**"Aku bukan orang baik. Aku sering berkelahi. Aku takkan segan menganiaya siapapun yang membuatku merasa terganggu."**

Junhui mengangguk berkali-kali saat mendengar suara dari fitur translate. Keningnya mengernyit, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

**"Dan aku pernah terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas."**

Mata Junhui membola, namun sesaat kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

" _Hyung_ , kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Bagaimana kalau dia menyebarkan aibmu pada orang lain?" Bohyuk menginterupsi.

"Dia pasti takkan berani melakukannya. Lagipula di sini dia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa selain keluarga kita." jawab Wonwoo datar.

Wonwoo lantas mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

**"Dulu aku suka mengonsumsi narkoba."**

Junhui ternganga, kedua tangannya memegang dada. Di lain sisi, Wonwoo tersenyum puas melihat reaksinya.

**"Pernah ada seorang gadis datang ke rumah orang tuaku yang dulu. Gadis itu mengaku sedang mengandung anakku."**

Mata Junhui seketika berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya membuka dan mengatup berkali-kali tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo yang penasaran mengapa reaksi Junhui malah berkaca-kaca, bukan ekspresi jijik seperti yang diharapkannya.

"A-anak? K-kau punya anak? K-kau _Appa_?" Tanya Junhui dengan terbata-bata.

"Iya!" "Bukan!" jawab Wonwoo dan Bohyuk bersamaan.

Wonwoo berdecak kesal, adiknya ini memang suka ikut campur.

"Ada bohong. Siapa bohong?" tanya Junhui dengan raut penasaran. Mata besarnya masih berkaca-kaca, namun tatapannya menyorotkan harapan yang besar pada para pemuda di hadapannya.

Ah sial! Kenapa Junhui mendadak terlihat menggemaskan? Wonwoo jadi tak tega untuk membohonginya.

**"Aku memang pernah tidur dengan gadis itu tapi aku bukan Ayah Biologis bayi yang dikandungnya."**

Junhui seketika menghela napas lega kemudian menatap intens pada mata sang lawan bicara, "Tapi sering kau sekarang di rumah. Belajar terus. Kau berubah sudah! Kau orang baik. Hebat. Jeon Wonwoo hebat!"

Di detik berikutnya Junhui kembali memeluk lengan Wonwoo, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Bohyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan kegagalan misi sang kakak untuk membuat pemuda China tersebut menjauh darinya. Benar-benar senjata makan tuan.

Wonwoo lantas menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya ia merasa kesal karena gagal. Namun anggota tubuhnya mengkhianati akal sehatnya; bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sementara jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang. Dalam hati, ia juga berjanji akan berusaha sesabar mungkin dalam mengajari Junhui bicara bahasa Korea, supaya pola kalimatnya tidak berantakan lagi.

Ah ... Sekarang Wonwoo tahu sejak kapan dirinya mulai memiliki perasaan istimewa pada Junhui. Tentu saja sejak kejadian tersebut; dimana ia menemukan seorang teman yang ia kira hanya ada dalam imajinasinya semata: teman yang selalu ada untuknya tanpa pernah menghakimi masa lalunya.

Wen Junhui, sang teman yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

Wonwoo juga berterima kasih pada semesta, berkat kepolosan serta kebaikan Junhui lah hubungan baik di antara mereka bisa selalu terjaga.

'Semoga ini berlangsung selamanya.'

Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Wonwoo lekas melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca isi chat dari sang kekasih hati.

Pokoknya kau harus ingat!!!  
Aku akan selalu ada untukmu  
Dan aku akan tetap menjadi 'tempat teraman' bagi dirimu seeelama-lamanya  
I love youuuuuuuu, Jeon Wonwoo 💜❤️💜

Oh iya!  
Aku sengaja mengatakan ini melalui chat, karena aku malu kalau mengatakannya padamu secara langsung hehehe 😳😳 

Aku juga sebenarnya ingin bilang tentang woaaah ada Mingyu!!!!  
Tadi kan dia bilangnya mau datang lagi saat malam, tapi ini belum malam, dia sudah datang lagi haha  
Oh iya, Mingyu tahu password pintu rumahku  
Apa kau mau tahu juga?  
Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap di kamarku? Hehehehe  
Wooooow Mingyu bawa makanan kesukaanku  
Aku tebaaak pasti kau tak tahu apa makanan kesukaanku. Iya kan^^  
Ugh! Tadi aku mau bilang apa ya  
Lupa 🥺  
Astaga  
Mingyu marah karena aku pegang HP terus 😂😂  
Ya sudah kalau begitu, bye bye  
I love youuuu  
Selamat belajarrr, pangerankuuu ❤️❤️

Api cemburu seketika membara di hati Wonwoo begitu membaca chat Junhui yang membahas mengenai Mingyu.

Kedekatan sepasang mantan kekasih itu sungguh tak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja; karena Junhui sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Maka sebuah tekad pun muncul untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua. Dan Wonwoo yakin dirinya pasti bisa.

'Mingyu dan Junhui harus dijauhkan, bagaimanapun caranya.'

Mengesampingkan rasa cemburu, Wonwoo lekas mengetik balasan meskipun dirinya tahu Junhui akan membacanya setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit nanti.

**Wonwoo**   
I love you too

Setelah itu Wonwoo kembali berniat untuk menghubungi Bohyuk. 

Namun saat ia sedang mencari nama kontak sang Adik, panel notifikasinya memunculkan chat balasan dari Junhui.

**Jun**   
Kau harus berkaca, kau tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya


	8. Perseteruan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Trigger Warning : Mention of Sexual Harassment ⚠️

Wonwoo begitu terkejut membaca balasan tersebut. Siapa yang kira-kira mengetahui passcode ponsel milik Junhui? Jawabannya hanya mengarah pada Mingyu sebab pemuda tinggi itu mengetahui password pintu rumah Junhui, maka bukan tidak mungkin, ia juga mengetahui passcode ponsel Junhui.

Selain itu, bukankah saat pulang tadi, Seungcheol bilang Mingyu akan menemani Soonyoung yang ingin menginap di kamar Junhui? Maka tak salah lagi, pasti Mingyu yang membalas chatnya ini.

Kemarahan serta kecemburuan menguasai hati Wonwoo. Sungguh, ia ingin menghampiri Mingyu dan mendaratkan pukulan di wajahnya. Namun bila melakukan itu, ia akan semakin kesulitan untuk membuktikan diri bahwa dirinya layak menjadi kekasih Junhui.

 _Abaikan. Abaikan. Abaikan._ Batin Wonwoo seraya menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada lampu, pikirannya melayang pada sebuah momen tatkala Junhui menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu. Iya, pasti saat itu...

Sabtu malam di akhir musim gugur tahun lalu adalah pertama kalinya Junhui mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo di tengah malam. Sang pemilik kamar yang tengah terlelap jelas merasa terganggu. Mengusir pun pasti percuma, Junhui tak pernah menurut kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumah ini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar supaya Junhui bisa masuk.

"Tadi aku menelepon Bohyuk untuk menyuruhnya membukakan pintu ...." Junhui bergumam pelan tanpa sedikitpun menatap Wonwoo.

"Oh," Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, Wonwoo kembali ke atas kasur kemudian berbaring sedangkan Junhui hanya berdiri di dekat nakas tampak ragu untuk menghampiri.

"Wonwoo ... Apa aku boleh ke sana?" tangan Junhui menunjuk pada ruang kosong di samping tubuh Wonwoo.

Ah ... Wonwoo baru sadar, meskipun Junhui sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya tapi Junhui tak pernah sekalipun duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Iya," Wonwoo sedikit bergeser lalu membelakanginya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan adanya pergerakan di kasur, menandakan mereka sudah berada di atas benda yang sama.

Jujur ini terasa sangat canggung. Meski ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak terkait alasan Junhui datang ke sini, Wonwoo memilih untuk diam karena tak ingin Junhui mengira Wonwoo peduli kepadanya.

"A-aku minta maaf sudah membangunkanmu ...."

Wonwoo bergeming, berusaha mengabaikan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, isak tangis Junhui menjadi satu-satunya suara yang Wonwoo dengar. 

Meski timbul perasaan tak menentu akibat isak tangis tersebut, Wonwoo tetap bergeming tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Wonwoo, a-aku membutuhkanmu ...." suara Junhui terdengar begitu lirih. Wonwoo tak mungkin tega terus menerus mengabaikannya.

Ia lekas berbalik badan menghadap ke arah sang pemuda yang tengah menangis. Sialnya Wonwoo tak pernah menduga bila apa yang akan ia lihat bisa berpotensi menghilangkan akal sehat.

Junhui duduk seraya memeluk kedua lutut yang ditekuk hingga menempel ke dada, sehingga tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama kimono pendek kini terekspos dengan indahnya.

Posisi itu membuat Junhui tampak menggoda. Dan lagi setelah diperhatikan lebih seksama, matanya sayu, bibirnya merah sedikit membengkak, rambutnya berantakan, serta piyama yang tak dipasang dengan benar membuat sudut lehernya yang memiliki kiss mark menjadi pemandangan erotis bagi yang beruntung melihatnya.

Maka jangan salahkan Wonwoo bila kepalanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan imajinasi liar. Ia pun segera berupaya menjernihkan pikiran dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pertanyaan terbersit di benak Wonwoo, mengapa Junhui tampak kecewa bila ia baru selesai melakukan seks bersama seseorang? (Wonwoo tak mampu menebak siapa orang beruntung itu karena setahu ia dan teman-teman mereka, Junhui sedang berstatus sebagai single.)

"Wonwoo ... Aku ingin curhat ...."

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya." Wonwoo menjawab ketus sebab ia tahu yang akan Junhui ceritakan pasti mengenai seseorang yang baru saja menikmati tubuhnya. _Hell!_ Wonwoo tak sudi mendengarnya.

"Tapi nanti ada yang ingin aku tanyakan... Jadi aku mohon dengarkan aku ...."

Hening. Wonwoo sungguh tak ingin mendengarkan namun ia tak mungkin tega membiarkan Junhui terus memohon kepadanya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Wonwoo akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan egonya. Ia lantas mengganti posisi menjadi duduk bersandar pada headboard dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Katakan."

"Aku ... Aku baru membiarkan seseorang melepas pakaianku. T-tapi ... Tapi kemudian aku menolak s-saat ... saat ...." Junhui tak mampu melanjutkan. Ia menangis terisak seraya membenamkan wajah di kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar, menggambarkan betapa terguncangnya ia akibat peristiwa yang baru dialaminya.

Wonwoo sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Junhui bersikap seperti ini. Dirinya yang terlalu bodoh atau Junhui yang terlalu dramatis?

"Kenapa kau menolak dia?"

"A-aku belum siap ... Aku takut dia meninggalkanku setelah k-kami melakukan itu."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal sebab jalan pikiran Junhui semakin sulit untuk dipahami. "Itu hanya seks, Jun! Lagipula kau pasti sudah sering melakukannya. Jadi sekarang kau tak sepantasnya bersikap dramatis seperti ini!"

Wajah Junhui seketika terangkat, menatap sang lawan bicara dengan berlinang air mata. "M-menurutmu aku bersikap dramatis? Tapi kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku ...."

Junhui benar, Wonwoo tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Tapi itu tidak cukup membuat Wonwoo menyesali apa yang telah dikatakan. Karena di mata Wonwoo, Junhui itu sangat genit, sehingga ia pasti sudah membiarkan beberapa laki-laki puas menikmati tubuhnya. Lalu sekarang apa bedanya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menolak dengan alasan takut ditinggalkan setelahnya? Dasar Junhui dramatis!

Tak lama kemudian Junhui menghapus air mata seraya menghirup napas panjang berkali-kali. Selepas itu ia tersenyum lebar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tanpa berkomentar, Wonwoo melihat Junhui menuruni kasur dan melangkah menuju meja belajar. Dari sana, ia mengambil sebuah spidol warna biru lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Junhui lantas menggambar doodle seekor kucing di masing-masing pahanya. Perilaku random Junhui sedang muncul rupanya, Wonwoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Awalnya Wonwoo mengira gambar tersebut adalah Junhui dengan Soonyoung. Namun saat Junhui menggambar kacamata pada salah satu kucingnya, Wonwoo yakin bahwa kucing tersebut adalah dirinya.

Omong-omong Soonyoung...

"Kenapa tidak curhat pada Soonyoung saja? Dia pasti takkan menilai sikapmu dramatis."

Junhui menggeleng lemah, "Sekarang aku hanya ingin didengarkan tanpa ditanya siapa orang yang sedang aku ceritakan. Sedangkan Soonyoung ... Dia pasti akan memaksaku untuk mengatakan siapa orang itu. Aku tahu kau berbeda dengan Soonyoung, itu sebabnya aku memilihmu ...."

"Oh," Pengakuan Junhui membuat hati Wonwoo luluh. Dengan menepuk sebelah bahu, Wonwoo mengisyaratkan Junhui untuk bersandar di sana.

Wajah Junhui seketika berseri-seri. Ia lekas menggeser posisi duduknya, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Setelah menyandarkan kepala di bahu Wonwoo, Junhui melanjutkan aktivitas menggambar dengan posisi kedua lutut sedikit ditekuk dan ditempatkan di atas paha Wonwoo.

Ketika Junhui selesai menggambar kucing-kucing itu, Wonwoo merebut spidolnya lalu menuliskan _"Wonwoo pintar"_ di atas gambar kucing berkacamata dan _"Junhui bodoh"_ di atas gambar kucing yang sedang tertawa.

Gelak tawa Junhui tiba-tiba terdengar memekakkan telinga. "Ini bukan aku! Ini Soonyoung! Memangnya kau tak bisa membedakan gambar harimau dan kucing?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang pernah menggambar doodle kerbau tapi mirip kucing."

"Itu ciri khasku!"

Malas berdebat dan tak terima tebakannya salah, Wonwoo langsung mencoret-coret karya Junhui hingga Junhui tertawa, menggelinjang dan meremas kuat sweater yang dikenakan Wonwoo.

"Stop, Wonuuuuu!"

Setelah puas, Wonwoo menyimpan spidol itu di bawah bantal kemudian menutupi paha Junhui dengan selimut. Wonwoo tak pernah menyangka, berada di atas ranjang yang sama dan di bawah selimut yang sama dengan Junhui yang memeluk lengannya di tengah malam, ternyata mampu memberi kesan mendalam di hatinya.

"Kau bilang tadi ada yang ingin ditanyakan."

"Oh iya hampir lupa. Begini, andai kau ada di posisi laki-laki yang aku ceritakan itu, misal aku sudah membiarkanmu melepas pakaianku lalu aku tiba-tiba menolak melakukan seks denganmu, apa kau akan kecewa padaku?"

"Bukan hanya kecewa. Tapi aku juga akan marah. Karena itu tandanya kau sudah memberi harapan palsu. Kau sudah mempermainkanku."

"B-begitu?" suara Junhui kembali parau. "T-tapi aku tak bermaksud mempermainkannya. Aku hanya tiba-tiba berubah pikiran karena tak bisa mengalahkan ketakutanku. Dan tadi dia tidak marah. Dia malah meminta maaf sambil memelukku ...."

Merasa aneh, Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi. "Dia minta maaf?"

"Iya. Apa menurutmu permintaan maafnya tulus? Bukankah seharusnya dia marah padaku?"

"Aneh. Kenapa jadi dia yang minta maaf?" Wonwoo menggerutu pelan, lebih tepatnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu ... Oh--" Junhui mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sang lawan bicara lalu berkata dengan antusias. "--Mungkin karena dia orang yang sangat baik dan juga pengertian?"

"Menurutmu dia orang baik?"

"Awalnya dia tidak baik. Aku malah sempat berpikir dia mengencaniku hanya untuk bisa menikmati tubuhku. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia berubah jadi baik dan sangat memanjakanku. Dia juga--"

"Aku mengantuk." ujar Wonwoo dengan sinis, mengkhianati hati kecilnya yang berteriak pilu, 'Stop, Jun! Aku tak mau mendengar kau membahas laki-laki itu di hadapanku.'

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Junhui memukul pelan pundak temannya itu, "Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku tak ingin membuang waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu."

Bukannya marah, Junhui justru menggenggam sebelah tangan Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya, "Terus bagaimana ini? Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya ... Tapi aku masih tidak mau melakukan seks dengan dia. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku setelahnya. Soalnya yang aku tahu, dia itu seorang playboy. Dia tak bisa dipercaya."

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Itu bukan urusanku."

"Woah Jeon Wonwoo sifatnya dingin sekali. Sini aku hangatkan!" Junhui memeluk bahu Wonwoo dengan erat lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sudut leher Wonwoo. Ia tertawa geli saat Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan diri. 

Wonwoo memang tidak mengerti kenapa Junhui sampai bersikap dramatis seperti tadi ( _Sekali lagi, itu hanya seks. Terlalu sepele untuk dijadikan alasan menangis ketakutan_ ) namun di lain sisi, Wonwoo mampu memahami ketidaknyamanan yang pasti dulu Junhui rasakan saat awal menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Jun ... Kalau kau merasa dilecehkan, minta putus saja."

Dengan wajah yang berubah murung, Junhui menggeleng pelan. "Tapi tadi aku tak merasa dilecehkan karena aku sendiri yang membiarkannya melepas pakaianku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan awal-awal kalian berkencan? Yang aku tangkap dari ucapanmu tadi, dia sering melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhmu tanpa persetujuanmu. Kau harus ingat, Jun! Jangan pernah merasa terikat pada seseorang yang sudah menyakitimu. Carilah pasangan yang bisa menghormatimu, bukan sekadar baik dan memanjakanmu. Percuma kau dimanjakan tapi dia membuatmu merasa perlu membayar kebaikannya dengan tubuhmu. Kau kekasihnya, bukan boneka seksnya. Kau berhak menolak jika sedang tidak ingin melakukan seks dengannya. Jadi kau harus buang rasa bersalahmu itu sebelum kau mengulangi kebodohanmu yang rela dilecehkan seperti saat awal kalian berkencan!"

Untuk beberapa detik, Wonwoo tak menerima respon apa-apa. Junhui seperti terhanyut dalam lamunan.

"Wonwoo-ya, tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

Sejenak, mereka saling memandang dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Junhui menjawab disertai tatapan berbinar, "Tadi itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau katakan padaku. Aku senang mendengarnya!"

Kesal, Wonwoo menyentil pelan kening Junhui sehingga gelak tawa Junhui kembali terdengar memekakkan telinganya.

Wonwoo jadi sedikit menyesal sudah terbawa suasana sampai menasehati Junhui panjang lebar segala. Lagipula sejak kapan dirinya bisa merangkai kata? Well, yang barusan itu murni berasal dari kekesalannya atas kebodohan Junhui, bukan berasal dari kepeduliannya. _Bukan!_

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tapi aku belum! Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Wonwoo!"

"Aku mengantuk."

"O-oh ... Oke ... Kalau kita ganti topik, masih mau lanjut mengobrol?" tanya Junhui dengan penuh harap.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Ugh! Oke aku mengalah! Aku kan tamu yang sangat baik. Mana mungkin aku memaksa pemilik kamar untuk menemaniku mengobrol sepanjang--"

"Moon. Junhui. Tidur." ucap Wonwoo mutlak, penuh penekanan disertai tatapan tajam.

Merasa terintimidasi, Junhui langsung berbaring dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. "Ampun Tuan Muda Jeon! Tapi sebelum tidur, mari kita berdoa semoga kita bertemu di mimpi yang--"

"Moon. Junhui. Tidur." ucap Wonwoo lagi sebelum ikut merebahkan diri dengan posisi menyamping membelakangi Junhui. Ah, canggung lagi ...

"Wonwoo ... Tahu sesuatu tidak?"

Wonwoo sengaja diam supaya Junhui cepat tidur. Tapi Wonwoo bisa merasakan pergerakan tubuh Junhui jadi mendekat kepadanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo ... Di mataku, kau bukan sekadar teman, tapi seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat bersandar. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

Wonwoo begitu terharu ada seorang teman yang menilainya seistimewa itu. Kebahagiaan pun menyelimuti hatinya. Apalagi setelah kening Junhui menempel di punggungnya, bibir Wonwoo tak bisa berhenti melengkungkan senyuman.

Keheningan yang menenangkan melingkupi mereka. Tak ada lagi suasana canggung yang sebelumnya datang. Nyaman; hanya itu kata yang mampu mengungkapkan perasaan keduanya.

Wonwoo sengaja tidak tidur, hati kecilnya ingin menikmati momen ini lebih lama.

Saat ia yakin Junhui sudah tidur nyenyak, Wonwoo berbalik badan secara perlahan lalu menyelipkan sebelah lengan di bawah leher Junhui. Selanjutnya ia mendekap tubuh Junhui untuk membagi kehangatan.

Perasaan bangga muncul di hati Wonwoo mengetahui Junhui dalam keadaan aman saat ini, terlelap dalam dekapannya. Dan ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Satu lagi ... Tahu sesuatu tidak?" tanya Junhui dengan mata terpejam.

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang mengetahui pemuda dalam dekapannya ini belum terlelap. Belum sempat ia berpikir akan tetap mendekap atau melepaskan, Junhui sudah membalas dekapannya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Wonwoo. Kalau sudah begini, Wonwoo tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Alhasil, ia hanya diam menikmati.

"Apa?"

"Kau itu orang baik. Aku merasa beruntung mengenalmu."

Malam itu, Wonwoo percaya bahwa dirinya adalah orang baik. Namun malam ini, Wonwoo hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri.

Ia kini mengetahui kenyataan pahit dibalik suatu hal yang Junhui katakan : _"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku."_

Sebab bila Wonwoo pikirkan dengan baik, berdasarkan apa yang Junhui ungkapkan pada Mingyu tadi siang (saat ia menguping mereka), Junhui tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan siapapun (tidak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya). Dan berdasarkan apa yang Junhui katakan pada Wonwoo, alasannya karena takut ditinggalkan setelah melakukannya.

Selain itu, mengetahui reaksi aneh Mingyu yang malah minta maaf atas kejadian tersebut membuat Wonwoo dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan : sejak awal, Mingyu sudah tahu Junhui belum pernah melakukan seks dengan siapapun sehingga hal tersebut dijadikan motif oleh Mingyu untuk mengencani Junhui.

Kesimpulan ini diperkuat dengan pengakuan Junhui : "Aku malah sempat berpikir dia mengencaniku hanya untuk bisa menikmati tubuhku."

Kemungkinan terbesar, Mingyu mengetahui hal itu melalui Soonyoung --sebab Soonyoung adalah sahabat terdekat Junhui dan selalu jadi orang yang paling ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan Junhui. Selain itu, Wonwoo juga tahu Soonyoung adalah orang yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.

Maka bisa ia pastikan, Soonyoung adalah sumber masalahnya.

Meski demikian, Wonwoo tahu bahwa Soonyoung pasti tidak pernah bermaksud membuka jalan pada Mingyu untuk menikmati tubuh Junhui.

Untungnya Mingyu bisa bersikap gentle dengan meminta maaf dan menghormati keputusan Junhui.

Sedangkan Wonwoo? Malah menuduh Junhui bersikap dramatis tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ditambah lagi Wonwoo telah memaksakan pendapatnya mengenai seks dengan mengatakan "Itu hanya seks, Jun!" tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan kemungkinan pendapat Junhui.

Itu semua menjadi bukti nyata bahwa Soonyoung bajingan, Mingyu lebih bajingan dan Wonwoo paling bajingan.

Tak peduli sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menyangkal, Wonwoo tetaplah menjadi pihak yang paling buruk dalam memperlakukan Junhui selama ini.

Isi chat yang Wonwoo terima kini seakan terasa menghantui, "Harusnya kau berkaca, kau tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya."

Ya, Wonwoo memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasih Junhui. Tapi Junhui mencintainya, bukan mencintai Mingyu. Maka tak sepantasnya Wonwoo berpikir untuk menyerah hanya karena mendapat intimidasi dari rivalnya itu.

 **Wonwoo**  
Aku menjadikannya kekasihku karena aku mencintainya  
Sedangkan kau? Hanya untuk mengincar keperjakaannya  
Kau menyedihkan, Kim Mingyu  
Lalu bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Soonyoung kalau dia tahu kau dulu sering melecehkan sahabat kesayangannya?  
Kalau dia marah, kau bisa membela diri dengan mengatakan "Kau yang memberi tahuku dia masih perjaka. Maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku ingin jadi yang pertama menikmati tubuhnya."  
Bagaimana? Bukankah itu ide bagus?  
Dan satu lagi  
Harusnya kalian berkaca, kalian tak pantas menjadi sahabatnya

Wonwoo tersenyum puas setelah mengirimkan balasan tersebut. Tidak apa-apa bila ini menjadi awal perseteruannya dengan Mingyu. Yang penting ia tahu, selama Soonyoung tidak mengetahui rivalitas mereka, hubungan pertemanan mereka dengan yang lainnya takkan terdampak apa-apa.

Pikiran Wonwoo kini beralih pada Junhui dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Saat ia akan menghubungi Bohyuk untuk menanyakan kabar sang kekasih, ia baru menyadari telah menerima chat dari adiknya 7 menit yang lalu.

 **Bohyuk**  
Holy Shooooot  
Eomma memilihkan kamar rawat VIP untuk Junnie Hyung  
Aku jadi betah menginap di sini haha  
Jangan iri ya  
Siapa suruh jadi orang menyebalkan hahaha  
Ada info penting!!!  
Junnie Hyung menolak melakukan video call denganmu 😂😂  
Eyyy jangan marah!!!  
Kata Junnie Hyung, sekarang itu jadwalmu untuk tidur  
Jadi Wonwoo Hyung tidak boleh begadang hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya  
Dia juga sedih saat aku bilang Wonwoo Hyung sempat lama menungguinya di luar IGD  
Dia bilang, dia tak mau menjadi alasan Wonwoo Hyung membuang waktu  
Wow  
Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Wonwoo Hyung beruntung sekali punya teman dekat sebaik dia  
Aku iri🔥🔥🔥

Wonwoo merasa tersentuh atas perhatian serta kebaikan Junhui. Dalam hati ia berucap lirih, 'aku memang tidak pantas memiliki kekasih sebaik Junhui.'

Tapi Wonwoo tak mungkin mundur saat ini; tidak di saat ia masih bisa bertemu Junhui setiap hari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini untuk menjawab keganjilan di chapter 3🥰
> 
> Jadi ... Junhui nggak semata-mata berpaling dari Mingyu ke Namjoon karena Namjoon 'sosok'nya mirip Wonwoo, yaaa✨ Melainkan karena sejak awal mereka pacaran, Mingyu udah bikin Junhui nggak nyaman, jadi Junhui kesulitan untuk menumbuhkan perasaannya ke Mingyu sekalipun Mingyu berubah jadi baik pada Junhui✨ dan kebetulan muncul Namjoon, akhirnya Junhui bisa memantapkan hati buat minta putus sama Mingyu 🤯
> 
> Thank you for reading💕💜
> 
> Jun's solo omg🥺 모모따❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Setahun awal Junnie tinggal di Korea, dia nggak sekolah melainkan belajar bahasa Korea di sebuah institusi pendidikan. Dia baru masuk sekolah di tahun berikutnya sehingga menjadi adik kelasnya Wonwoo.
> 
> Oh iya, work ini juga aku publish di wp hehe di akun dgn username yg sama^^
> 
> Terima kasih sudah baca(≧▽≦) Kalau ada waktu, silakan dikomen ya(≧▽≦)


End file.
